A Good Old Fashioned Switch-aroo!
by Dragoness of the Moon
Summary: Technically this is a McSpirk aka Spock/Bones/Kirk aka MxMxM so if you don't like don't read! Anyway a transporter accident causes the trio to switch bodies. What will they have to do to get back to normal? What will they learn along the way? Does Spock like his new southern accent? Chapters will appear regularly and rating will go up as the story continues. Please enjoy and review
1. Chapter 1 - Switcharoo

Ok so this is the first time I've ever done this trio as a couple and the first time I've ever done a body switch this complicated... I 'am so sorry if this is terrible but I'm trying! In case you didn't already figure it out this is a McSpirk aka Spock/Kirk/Bones aka MxMxM if you do not like please do not read. Rating will go up as story continues and if I owned Star Trek it would have gone in a very different direction...anyway enjoy! please review! I love feedback and suggestions!

"Beam us up Scotty!"  
"Spock duck!"  
"Doctor!"  
"Scotty!"  
"A'm trying Cap'in! Somethn gone wrong with the transporter!"  
Jim, Spock and McCoy were fighting for their lives on the planet below the Enterprise. They beamed down to the new planet in an attempt at convincing them to join the Federation. The "people" of the planet appeared to be squid like mermaid-people with wings! Squid fairies as Kirk named them. It was an interesting planet to say the least. So when the trio walked instead of flew into the village court which was actually more of a lanai the entire court gasped and they all knew it was not a good sign. Unfortunately the 2 men and the half-Vulcan did not know that they were walking on the planets sacred burial grounds hence why all the other court members were floating...oops. Needless to say the natives were not happy and thus the gun fire began. The trio booked it out of the village Kirk immediately trying to hail the Enterprise so Scotty could get them the hell outta dodge!  
"Gotcha Captain!"  
3 forms started to phase in and out of the transporter room but Scotty knew it was taking too long for them to appear. Something was wrong! Another intensely terrifying minute later and the 3 bodies solidified on their transporter pads. Scotty let out a deep breath.  
"Ye alrighi Captain?" The 3 men on the transporter pads were starring at each other like they'd lost their minds.  
The body of Kirk answered first "uh...ya Scotty we're fine. Why don't you...uh go take a break!...It's been a long day. Go take a breather."  
Scotty knew something was off but hell if he knew what! With that Scotty gave a simple nod and left. The second the doors swished closed the ranting began.  
"Ok...what in the hell happened?!" Screamed Kirk...well at least the body of Kirk. Inside that body was the mind and soul of none other than Dr. Leonard McCoy...  
"Captain Doctor I believe there was a crossing in the transporter beams thus causing us to switch bodies." Spock's stoic voice coming from McCoy's body was surely a sight to see.  
"Obviously you hobgoblin!" It almost hurt Spock to see his Captain insulting him, illogically so, since he knew it was not really his Captain and that McCoy never actually meant any harm from his insults. He figured out a long time ago that the insults were more of an endearment than anything else.  
"Calm down Bones!" Said the incredibly expressive half-Vulcan body with the mind of Jim Kirk, "Lets just get out of here and get down to sickbay so we can figure out how to reverse this." They silently walked to sickbay and immediately locked themselves into McCoy's office upon arrival.  
"Ok so lets get this straight; I'm...I mean...Wait…ok so Kirk's mind is in Spock's body. Spock's mind is in my or McCoy's body and my mind aka McCoy's mind is in Kirk's body...right?"  
"Affirmative." /odd/  
"Yep." /this is so cool I'm the sexy Vulcan...wait...sexy?...uhm.../  
"Great...that's what I thought..." /hell...I wonder what Spock thinks of my body...not that way you pervert! Calm down!/  
"Ok so what? Are we in some old Terrain Disney movie where if we admit our true feelings or spend a day in each other's shoes or maybe even learn something we would never learn otherwise we'll magically trade back to our bodies? Or is this one of those sciency things were we have to do brain surgery on ourselves or find the impossible cure in order to change back?" Asked Spock's body but Kirk's mind.  
"Logically Captain science should be the answer."  
"Of course logic cures everything doesn't it Spock." Growled McCoy in Kirk's body. He thought for a second.../this could be the perfect time to tell them my feelings for them both...or I could ruin everything and transfer.../ "Jim maybe we should try both options? Draw a few blood samples see if anything is hinky while simultaneously pretending to be whomever's body we are in so we can learn a life lesson or whatever... That way which ever happens first gets us outta this mess faster!" McCoy wouldn't admit it but he was always curious what it would be like to really be Jim for a day.  
"Ok." /this could get messy.../ "Let's just take the blood samples and figure out how we are going to pretend to be one another. I mean I may be a genius but I'm not you Spock. And Bones you might have to break your code of ethics as the Captain when deciding who lives and who dies..."  
"You think I don't know that Jim?! And what the HELL is Spock gonna do? He can't perform surgery on anyone!"  
"Bones calm down I was just trying to point out that this won't be easy. Maybe we should sneak off to my quarters" he points to his chest then realizes his mistake "uh I mean the Captains quarters and have a little get to know you kinda night?"  
"Logi-..." Spock pauses, if he has to pretend to be Dr. McCoy he has to act it "Sure thing Jim." He manages to give a slight southern drawl not as thick as the real McCoy's but it'll work for now. He grins to himself as his own body and the Captains stare back at him amazed.  
Still shocked the other two just follow Spock's lead toward the Captains quarters.

Three and a half hours later Spock has McCoy down packed minus the swearing because even now he can't bring himself to do it. He knows enough medical terminology and technique to hopefully get by as long as nothing major happens.  
Kirk is struggling terribly at maintaining an emotionless face for Spock's body and still can't get his speech correct. Spock would never use slang and its killing Kirk.  
McCoy seems to be having fun pretending to be Kirk. He even dramatically pretended to flirt with anything that moves. After said 'show' Spock has a question:  
"Tell me...Jim...do those techni- I mean pick up lines ever work?" McCoy starts laughing at the gain and loss of the fake Georgian accent throughout Spock's question.  
"Well Mr. Spock as 'Captain' anything I say works but" he was just gonna lay it on thick pretending to be Jim but he decides for some unknown reason to tell Spock the truth "but for myself personally no not really. Haven't really been with anyone since my divorce." He tried to laugh it off but the look on Spock's or uh his face stopped him.  
Spock or maybe just McCoy's body seemed to frown at this:  
"I can't imagine why Doctor. You are an incredibly educated and medically talented individual. Likewise many of the crew have spoken highly of your physical beauty as well." Jim and Bones are silent did Spock really just complement him?!  
"Wow Spock that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me."  
"Illogical. Emotion has nothing to do with it. I am merely stating facts."  
/so it's a fact to him that I'm not only smart but also beautiful? Cool!/  
Kirk seemed to think it was time to break up the little silent soul starring contest Spock and McCoy were having for an unknown reason it sent a little pang to his heart to see his best friends becoming better friends without him.  
/calm down its probably just nerves...it's not like your jealous...right?/  
"I have a question." When he was met with two questioning stares and silence he continued "Ok so what do we do if we don't know the answer to something that our bodies selves would usually know or if something happens that we can't handle? We can't just stop what we are doing to go find each other and ask it'll get suspicious and incredibly dangerous."  
"Well 'Mr. Spock' we could keep our communicators on us?" Said Bones in his best Captain tone.  
"Illogical 'Captain'. We cannot simply call one another when we need help. It would as you humans say "turn many heads"?" Kirk replied in his best so far Spock monotone.  
"Actually gentlemen I believe I have a better idea." Spock drawled on his new found Georgia accent. McCoy wouldn't say it out loud but it looked like Spock was enjoying being in his body.  
/not that way pervert! Get your mind out of the gutter and focus!/  
"Care to explain 'Bones'?" /weird to say my own nickname.../  
"Yes. An...advanced mind meld should solve the problem. It may become difficult to maintain since it will be the three of us verses the traditional two but it will achieve its purpose."  
"Um what does this mind meld consist of? Like how will it help? Why is it 'traditionally' only two people?"  
McCoy's face seemed to turn a little red but Spock continued "the mind meld I am suggesting would give us the ability to speak to one another within our minds. Thus being able to answer any questions we may have. We will also be able to feel each other's emotions and see each other's thoughts." The other two beings in the room gasped.  
/this might get a little embarrassing.../ thought Kirk  
/oh shit.../ thought McCoy  
Spock continued "It is also traditionally only two minds because it is so...intimate...the link will essentially make us bonded." Spock said it so calmly it was like he thought this was a completely normal everyday experience!  
"Intimate!?" /oh no! They'll find out I love them then kill me!/  
"Bonded!?" /I can't marry them!...can I?...what would that be like to be married and love my two best friends?.../  
"Affirmative...If you do not wished to remain connected once we are back in our own bodies we may…sever the link..." Spock sounded depressed at the idea this gave both McCoy and Kirk hope that maybe they weren't going crazy and could make this work...if only one of them could get the balls to spill first!

"I'm all for this meld thingy Spock I just have one question, well for now at least, if we do this and can see each other's thoughts wont that get, I don't know annoying? Stressful? Invasive? I mean Dr. McCoy and I as humans are thinking about random stuff constantly and I know you can think about 10 things at once and not even bat an eye! It won't ge-"  
Spock cut him off before he could continue on his rant " No Captain you misunderstand me. We cannot read each others thoughts in the sense that I can see the exact conversation. For example Dr. McCoy and yourself will be able to 'sense' that I am contemplating something but you will not be able to ascertain if I am questioning what it is I would prefer to eat or questioning whether or not the new warp drive Scotty installed will blow up the Enterprise." Kirk chose to ignore that last comment for now.  
"So essentially we can feel the 'emotion' connected to whatever it is you are thinking. So if I'm thinking about a patient's death you will know I am sad but not why?"  
"Correct Doctor."  
"Ok I think I can handle this. What about you Jim?"  
"Sounds fine to me. One more question though; how will McCoy and I be able to communicate? We aren't telepaths."  
"With my own mind linking the three of us you and McCoy will have the same access to each other. We will all hear everything we say to one another in our minds. The only way you two will not be able to communicate telepathically is if I somehow block the link or if I am killed; thus destroying all our links."  
McCoy and Kirk gasped at this. The thought of Spock dying...it didn't settle well with either of them.  
"Ok so no one dies. Check." Kirk said sarcastically...which looked rather hilarious on the Vulcan face. "Let's get this started, what do we do Spock?"  
"If you will both join me on the floor." They all sat down Indian style on the floor in a triangle "If you could each move forward enough so that our knees are touching. Then Doctor if you could place your left thumb above Jim's right eyebrow left index finger at his temple and middle finger just slightly below the cheekbone." McCoy complied albeit nervously. "Perfect Doctor. Now if you could do the same with your right hand to my left." As soon as McCoy's hand touched Spock's face he felt the thrumming of energy. It shocked him so that he almost drew back. /...interesting.../ Bones thought.  
"Jim if you could do the same to the Doctor and myself." Jim complied and felt the thrumming as well. /Wow I wonder if that's just how Spock feels or if it's all the telekinetic power.../  
"Now I will do the same to you both. Once I do though no matter what you feel do not let go. Removing your hands too early could shatter the link and possibly cause damage to all involved. Once I create the bond in us all I will recede first thus allowing you to follow."  
Before either man knew it Spock's hands were on their PSI points creating the meld; bursts of emotions and colors streaming through their vision. It was a rush of nothing put pure amazement bliss peace and love. Both men felt as if they were floating in a dream and just as they both wished the feeling would never end it stopped all too suddenly. The rush was gone but the feeling of each others being was still there in their minds.  
They opened their eyes waiting to see if they could feel something different; proof that it really worked. Kirk broke the sudden silence "Did it work?"  
≈ Of course ≈ thought Spock into both their minds.  
Both men jumped heads shooting towards Spock, well McCoy's, body so fast they might have whiplash in the morning.  
≈ Holly fuck! ≈ was McCoy's first thought  
≈Doctor if you could please sensor your language it would be greatly appreciated.≈ Spock deadpanned in their minds. The next sound was one of the most beautiful Spock or Bones had ever heard. It was Jim's laughter rolling threw their minds. It created a beautiful image of bursting firework like colors to appear in their minds. This caused them both to smile...if only for a moment  
≈You two are impossible≈  
Spock wanted to enjoy the moment for as long as possible but he was exhausted from the mind melds and his new human form tired more easily than his own.  
"You will forgive me gentlemen but I believe it is time to rest. I believe you would say Doctor 'I need to rest these old bones.'" Spock drawled in his new found accent. He really was having, dare he say it? Fun faking the Doctors southern burr.  
"For once I agree with you hobgo- Spock. Now both of you out of MY quarters!" McCoy laughed. Kirk grunge-idly got up and left along with Spock. It was going to be one long night...and an even longer day tomorrow...

The long night started the moment they got to their bodies rooms. Spock wasn't sure how happy Doctor McCoy would be if Spock undressed his body but then again he wouldn't be too happy if he wore the same filthy clothes again. Thru the bond he could feel Jim and Bones become nervous as well as indecisive.../ presumably they are thinking the same thing/ Spock decided to be the bigger person and spoke to their minds first.  
≈Jim, Doctor I recommend we vow to care for each other's bodies with the utmost respect since I see we are all a bit nervous on how to proceed...≈  
≈Jesus Spock scare the living daylight's outta me!...but yes I agree.≈  
≈Ok so no getting handsy with each other's bodies. Deal.≈  
A few minutes later after they had all blushingly undressed their bodies and re-clothed them in their appropriate night ware they each settled into bed; the humans praying their dreams would not get over the top and the half Vulcan anticipating the onslaught of emotions that he was sure would come.


	2. Chapter 2 - That's the Cure!

**Thanks for the suggestions and the reviews! I'm trying to fix the spacing but my computer seems to hate me because every time I try the font goes all wonky! Weird... Anyway here's chapter 2 unfortunately it's kinda dull, at least i think it is, but this is just the beginning! Just hang in there and trust me because it'll get good shortly. Oh, any and all spelling errors are mine, I'm sorry don't kill me! If anyone has any suggestions or questions for this story feel free to comment ****_constructive_**** criticism is always welcome. **

_That's the Cure?_

Jim woke up in an all too warm quarters of his first officer and could not remember why he was there.../did I get drunk last night and go to Spock's?.../ as he rose and walked to the bathroom he shared with the Vulcan he couldn't help but wonder why he felt so much stronger than the day before but also so much heavier. /I wonder if I had an allergic reaction and this is the side effect?/ As he stepped into the bathroom he went straight to the sink turning on the water to rinse his face in some cold water to try and clear his head. /I feel like there's cotton in my ears. What did we do yesterday? Bones, Spock and I beamed down to the squid fairies planet caused an inter-galactic incident beamed back and...we switched bodies!... wait that doesn't make sense! That must have been a dream.../ Jim looked up finally and into the mirror. He almost screamed at his reflection! / SHIT! It wasn't a dream!/  
The sudden onslaught of panic and fear had Spock jerking awake. He quickly used the link to find out what was wrong with Jim who seemed to be having a panic attack.  
≈Jim! Jim! Are you alright?!≈  
…Unfortunately for the Vulcan this only made Jim panic more. /Oh God now I'm hearing voices! I've got to be dreaming!/ Spock quickly started getting dressed to get to his Captain unfortunately for him Doctor McCoy's quarters were further away so he tried to wake the Doctor to see if he could help Jim too.  
≈Doctor McCoy? Doctor? Are you conscious?≈ Thankfully Bones was already awake and getting Kirk's body dressed for the day he was kind of excited to play Captain, at least until he heard the panic in Spock's voice  
≈What's wrong darlin?≈ /Did the Doctor just refer to me as darling?/ /oh shit did I just call him darlin?!/ Spock wisely chose to ignore the comment and continued  
≈Doctor Jim appears to be having some form of panic attack I'm on my way but you are closer. Is he alright?≈  
≈Oh shit! I'll go check on him; hurray up I don't know what'll happen if your body has a panic attack Spock.≈  
≈Nor do I doctor.≈  
McCoy rushed over to Spock's quarters to find the body of Spock lying in the fetal position in the corner silently shaking. /this can't be good/  
"Jim! You ok?!" McCoy started to gently shake him which in hind sight was not a good idea. Jim looked up and his eyes seemed to bug out of his head as he saw his own body looking back at him. /this can't be real! It just can't be real. It's just a dream.../  
Spock thankfully chose that minute to burst in thru the door. He found McCoy trying to talk to Jim and Jim still shaking in the corner. It unnerved Spock to not only see such pained emotion on his own face but to also feel such pained emotion coming from his best friend. He ran to Jim and immediately went for his own PSI points. He quickly entered Jim's mind to find him panicking that he had gone crazy. Spock began to send soothing emotions to Jim which McCoy also felt.  
≈Jim. Relax. Do you recall the events of yesterday evening?≈  
Jim had managed to calm down a little in his mind but was still incapable of speech so he nodded and the Vulcan continued.  
≈Remember there was a mix up in the transporter beam you, Doctor McCoy and myself somehow managed to switch bodies.≈ he paused here to make sure Jim didn't get started up again ≈We made an agreement to attempt to live as our bodies persona you are me, Dr. McCoy is you and I am him. We mind melded so we can communicate. Do you remember now Jim?≈  
Jim seemed to be back to normal so Spock removed himself from the mind meld.  
"You ok Jim?" Asked McCoy "You scared us both half to death! What set ya off? You were fine last night."  
"I'm sorry guys. I woke up this morning and I couldn't remember what happened at first…Didn't know why I was in Spock's room then I remembered the planet and thought the rest had to be a dream cause it seemed so crazy! When I looked in the mirror...I...I panicked and then...ya. I'm sorry"  
"It is alright Jim you had every reason to panic you just need to be more cautious. My Vulcan physique does not handle panic the same as a human body. If you were to pass out you could have seriously damaged yourself."  
They were silent for a moment taking in the realness of their situation  
"I suggest we get ready to start our body's days." Suggested Spock. He was already dressed and ready and it seemed so was the Doctor aka his Captain. Jim took the hint as he looked at his body and Bones'  
"This is gonna be a long day huh guys?" They all nodded in agreement.

Their first shift was going pretty normally. The Enterprise was to be star mapping for the next 10 days. They each hoped that in said time they could manage to switch back.

Down in sickbay Spock was reorganizing medical supplies in a more logical fashion and unknowingly receiving several strange looks from Nurse Chapel. She had requested reorganizing months ago but Bones had refused stating that he "liked his shit where it was!" Thankfully it was a slow day for Spock. A few simple burns from Engineering, a case of the common cold and some idiot who thought he needed a band-aid for a paper cut.

McCoy was having a blast for all of maybe ten minutes while playing Captain. Upon arrival he loved simply asking each of his bridge crew what was going on. Then he signed a few PADDs from some young ensigns and then he just sat there...and sat there...and sat there! He was bored out of his mind! How did Jim do this every day!?

Jim on the other hand was having fun managing Spock's science station, he hadn't had to concentrate that hard in a long time. As captain he mostly went off instinct and split second decision but now he had to concentrate on the formulas in front of him and was constantly working them out as they each grew and changed with each bit of new information that was filtered thru. No wonder Spock loved his job!

On the third day of their switch, with relatively nothing going on Spock summoned himself and the Captain to Science Lab 3 for what he believed was a break threw to their 'condition'.

"It appears gentlemen that we each have a new protein in our bodies; I have discovered that extreme amounts of Serotonin, Adrenalin, Testosterone and Phenylethylamine cause the protein to dissipate. If we can get a large enough dose of the combination of chemicals into our systems all at the exact same time we should be able to switch back." Spock told them before they even had the chance to sit down. McCoy was blushing madly in the Captain's body, Kirk on the other hand just looked confused, of course with Spock's face he looked nauseous.

"Are you saying we have to…ya know…together?! So we have to…like…" McCoy made a weird hand gesture hoping Spock would understand so he wouldn't have to say it. "…are you sure?"

"Yes Doctor I 'am positive. Although the likelihood of it actually working is 27.2563%; if we fail to switch back at least the protein will be eradicated."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that we have to…" again with the hand gestures "…and it might not even work?!"

Before Spock could reply Jim cut in, "Ok what are you two talking about and what does this mean?" Jim repeated McCoy's hand gesturing causing the other two to blush slightly.

"Jim do you know what Serotonin, Adrenalin, Testosterone and Phenylethylamine do in the body? Like do you know what happens when all four react simultaneously?" McCoy asked hoping Jim would figure it out on his own.

"Um well they are hormones and endorphins so, I don't know, we have to work-out? Exhaust ourselves?" McCoy snorted sarcasm dripping from the role of his eyes.

"Ya you could say that but that's not it; we have to…well…we have to…ya see Jim…" Spock was getting annoyed at McCoy's beat around the bush tactics so he interrupted the stumbling,

"It is required that we partake in sexual intercourse thus achieving orgasm simultaneously." There Spock said it…flat out, that wasn't so hard. He would later deny it but McCoy's body was suddenly redder than a strawberry.

"Spock!"

"We have to do what?!"

"We must -…" Jim stopped Spock from repeating the embarrassing sentence by holding up his hands in surrender.

"No. No, Spock I heard what you said…I just can't believe it! I mean seriously that's the cure?"

"Possibly Captain."

"Right; the small percentage of it actually working, but still getting rid of the protein. Great…um do we really…wanna do this? I mean no other options here?" Now Jim was blushing, which on Spock was a beautiful green tenting to the ears and cheeks. He had no problem having sex with either of these men, actually he realized he kind of wanted it, but when they are in their own bodies. Of course they didn't know that! And he sure as hell didn't want to ruin the two greatest friendships he's ever had…

"Actually Jim we could always work on the Disney movie idea. Maybe there is something we are supposed to tell each other? Or something we are supposed to learn first? I don't know…maybe we should try the 'illogical' plans before we do anything…drastic…" McCoy wasn't sure if he brought the idea up because he was afraid to ruin his friendship with these two by jumping in the sack for no reason or if he wanted to get his feelings off his chest first so they could, hopefully, jump in the sack willfully, not by necessity.

"I am actually not opposed to this idea Captain. Maybe we should try this first. It will not hinder our condition in anyway." Now Spock knew the main reason he agreed with the Doctor was because he was afraid of losing his only friends. He would rather stay friends forever than risk their future relationship on a whim.

"Alright how about we head to my quarters or uh Spock's quarters and have a little pow-wow? Truth or Dare kind of night." Jim laughed to try and shake the tension that was building in the air; it didn't work. They silently headed off to Spock's quarters each dreading what they would have to reveal and the unthinkable outcome.

They were seated in a triangle on Spock's floor, glancing at each other praying someone else would start this awkward but necessary conversation.

/should I just tell them everything? Life story and all or what?/

/what all do I need to say? Surely they don't need to know about my crappy childhood, not that they don't already…/

/logically I should start from my birth and tell my life's tale up until this point/

Since the humans seemed reluctant to take the plunge Spock dove in head first;

"As you know I was born as the first, and thus far only, Human-Vulcan hybrid…" /So life story it is then/ thought Jim. " As such my childhood, like much of life, was incredibly difficult at the best of times. For some unexplained reason my half blood makes me one of the strongest telepaths on my planet. My father of course attempted to raise me as purely Vulcan, believing that my Human DNA was simply something that could be overcome, my training was more…intense…than that of the other Vulcan children. Because of my strength I can sense more than most with a single touch. There was a time when no one was allowed to touch me due to fear of me reaching too far into their minds. My mother attempted to nurture my Human half and Vulcan half thus greatly angering my father. He did not wish me to appear weak to other Vulcan's as emotional or untrained so he shattered the bond I shared with my mother. I-"

"Hold on a sec Spock, what do you mean your father 'shattered' the bond you had with your mother? How did that work?" asked McCoy, the thought of his father purposefully separating Spock from his mom made Bones want to hit the man.

"All Vulcan children, including myself, are born with two bonds, one to each parent. They are similar to the bonds we now share. The parental bonds allow parents to always be near their children even if they are not there physically. It allows them to feel their child's emotions and can even aid parents in locating their children. As the child ages the bonds weaken and merely exist as a family bond. At the age of 7 each child is bonded to a future mate. I was bonded to a girl named T'Pring."

"Sorry to interrupt again Spock but are you saying you're married?!"

"In a sense I was 'engaged' as Humans would say. At the appointed time T'Pring and I would have been officially bonded and forced to mate." Spock seemed to almost shudder at this "T'Pring died in the battle of Vulcan thus destroying the bond."

"Wow I'm sorry Spock. I-"

"It is of little importance Jim, T'Pring hated me for my half blood and for joining Starfleet. It was considered a step down from what I could have done on Vulcan." He paused for a moment and almost seemed to smile at his 'rebelliousness'. "As I was saying, my father destroyed the bond my mother and I shared so she would be incapable of 'weakening' my defenses, as my father put it. In rebellion to my father I destroyed the bond he shared with me…he was not pleased." McCoy and Jim laughed a little at this, Spock the rebel? Who'd a thought? "I managed to run away on several occasions. My mother said it was the Human in me trying to break free and my father claimed that my rebellion was even more reason to intensify my training. My education was difficult. Fellow students made it a game to attempt to get an emotional response out of me. I was constantly bullied and teased for my half blood. I was rather proud of myself because I had not given in to their discrimination, but my father and several professors punished me because pride is an emotion, thus I was weak for not being capable of suppressing my pride…Doctor I feel I should inform you that you have always been right about me."

McCoy seemed shocked, /what the hell could I have been right about? So far my view of Spock has just done a complete 360! I always figured he grew up a spoiled rich kid! He's more like Jim than they realize./ All McCoy could do was give a puzzled expression.

"You see when I say that Vulcan's do not feel a certain emotion you always seem to reply with something along the lines of "emotionless my ass"" Jim and McCoy both burst out laughing. A little more quietly Spock continued, "You see in reality Vulcan's feel so strongly that we become a danger to ourselves and those around us…Jim is the second person to ever get a strong emotional response from me…ever…"

They all knew what Spock was talking about, when Jim insulted him about being incapable of loving his mother. Jim suddenly felt like a real heal.

"Ironically…both instances revolved around my mother…when I was 10 another student insulted my mother claiming that she was a Terran whore and that our Human blood made us less than the sands that covered Vulcan's surface…I allowed the anger I felt to overtake me and I severely injured the other child similarly to how I attacked you Jim…I truly am sorry…I never wanted to hurt you…" The last was almost said in a whimper, McCoy thought Spock looked like he was about to cry, Jim sure was.

"Oh my god Spock…I never wanted to hurt you! I was only doing what y- um I mean-."

"I know Jim, you were following my own orders, I just didn't know it yet." Spock seemed to almost smile knowing Jim still thought the world was going to blow up.

"What!? How? You told me there would be like impending doom or something!" Jim said wiping away his tears, shocked that the older Spock had tricked him. Spock didn't even blink

"I lied." McCoy was confused but also speechless. Jim's jaw almost hit the floor

"I thought Vulcan's couldn't lie?!" Jim squeaked from the embarrassment of realizing he fell for older Spock's plan.

"We are half human." Now McCoy was really confused /who's we?/

"Um what did I miss?" asked McCoy.

"We will get there Doctor but first I will finish my story. So as you now realized life on Vulcan for me was…difficult. The bullying continued throughout my schooling, but I never responded again. I spent my time alone and I was indifferent to those around me. I knew I did not belong there, thus my decision to join Starfleet. I was invited to join the Vulcan Science Academy and I almost accepted. When the High Council informed me, they stated that they were greatly surprised I had come this far in life because of my 'disadvantages'. I asked what disadvantages they were speaking of and they informed me that they believed that my human DNA would have prevented me from getting as far as I had and that they expected that it would also prevent me from getting much farther. I declined their offer, they took it as my human rebellion and the next day I left for Starfleet. As you already know I became a professor there and you both basically know the rest since we have been together since. What you do not know Doctor is that the only reason Jim- or any of us for that matter- is most likely even alive is due to an alternate time lines older version of myself." Spock said the last part quite proudly, thinking maybe that only he could come up with such a deviously smart plan.

"What in the hell are you talking about?!"

"My future self used the red matter to save the universe but failed to save Nero's people. In an act of revenge and punishment my future self was marooned in the past on the same ice planet I marooned Jim in the present. My future self was forced to idly watch this new timeline unfold as Vulcan was destroyed. My older self found Jim and recognized him from his own timeline. I know he shared with Jim the emotional turmoil I was in and small bits of the relationship he shared with his own James Kirk." Spock paused for a second and he started to smirk "Jim did not understand why my future self could not simply inform me what was going on…he lied and told Jim there would be a tear in time or some other nonsense that Jim assumed was true. So my future self instructed Jim on what to do and taught Scotty how to transport passengers at warp speed. After the whole incident was over I ran into myself and he explained. When I expressed my intent to return with him to the new Vulcan Colony h-"

"You were gonna do what!?"

"You wanted to leave us?" Spock pretended not to hear either of them and continued where he left off

"He told me to do us both a favor and do what I wanted instead of what was logical. What I want is to remain here with both of you on the Enterprise." Spock looked down sheepishly, Jim and Bones were smiling. Bones had a few questions, but they could wait till another date in time.

"Well if you're done Spock I guess I'll take over." McCoy paused to see if anyone had another comment and when he was met with silence he continued "I grew up on a small farm in south Georgia my great-grandfather, grandfather and father were all country doctors so you can guess what I always wanted to be when I grew up… exactly, a race car-driver.

"Doctor that a-."

"Spock that was a joke, now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…" Spock raised one of McCoy's eyebrows.

"My childhood wasn't nearly as traumatic as y'alls; I had a pretty normal life as a farm boy going to school and all that. I learned all the basic doctor patient care from my father when I would help him with his patients. College is basically where my life started and what led me to you two. Half way thru my freshmen year of med school I met Jocelyn, best and worst mistake of my life. I always figured that we moved way too fast because one moment we were dating then the next we were getting married. As it turned out we didn't know how to live together very well, every little quirk that we thought was cute before was now the most annoying thing in the world. Joce was always complaining that I loved work more than her and that I was never around. Ironically it was she who told me to become better than a simple country doctor and that's when I got into surgery; I'm good at it too, but Joce didn't care. She saw my new career turn as me avoiding her." McCoy sighed, Joce wasn't one of his favorite memories, "Anyway I tried taking off more time to be with her, but we were always at each other's throats, ha, I remember the day I realized we would end up getting divorced…I brought up the possibility of starting a family…she told me that she never wanted kids. Part of me was shocked, how could she not want kids and why had we never talked about it before? The other side of me wasn't really surprised because I had come to realize that Joce only cared about herself, there was no way she could handle 'sharing' the attention if there was a kid around. We were silent for a minute or two then she calmly told me she was going to a friend's for the night. I knew in that moment that it was over…you could almost feel our relationship shatter at that moment…and it was, she didn't come back and a few days later she called saying she wanted a divorce, I honestly don't know if I was relived or disappointed." McCoy stayed silent for a few minutes. "A few days after the divorce I knew I needed to get out of Georgia so a friend of mine gave me the 'brilliant' idea of joining Starfleet and here I am!" Bones said with a sarcastic sigh.

"Oh come on Bones tell Spock the story of how we met! Its pretty funny Spock." McCoy got an evil look in his eye as he started the tale

"Alright, so as you know Spock I hate flying, especially in those small tin cans you call hover crafts but I had to get on one to get to Starfleet Academy. I thought that if I hid in the bathroom, at least until we were in the air that I might not get air sick cause I wouldn't have to look out the window or anything and that I could handle the flight. Well my plan worked for about 2 minutes. One of the attendants found me hiding and dragged me over to sit next to this idiot blonde with a black eye, a couple other cuts and bruises and one monster hangover."

"Hey I'll tell my story on my own thank you!"

"Sure ya will Jim, anyway, I sat down next to Jim and the first thing I said was, "I might throw up on you" as I chugged down the last of my whiskey flask. Surprisingly Jim was unfazed and introduced himself, we got to talking, end up rooming together at the Academy and have been friends ever since. And since it was in the report after the Nero incident you know what happened with me sneaking Jim onto the Enterprise and everything afterwards."

"Doctor, under the assumption that you still would like children why did you join Starfleet? It is not very conducive toward said goal." Spock was honestly curious. Bones was surprised by the question

"Well Spock at the time that I joined I just wanted to get out of the states. I needed to start a new life as far away from home as possible. You can't get much farther than outer space. I still want at least one baby but I also want a spouse to have said child with. And in case you haven't noticed I'm still single."

"I am finding it difficult to understand why your wife left you. Is it not the 'dream' of almost all sentient beings to have a family? It is also very illogical for her to be angry with you for working more when she suggested it. Although you seem very fortunate to be able to achieve divorce." Spock made divorce sound like some higher form of existence, "Vulcan's mate for life, the only way to end the bond is for one or the other to die and even then most Vulcan couples die together."

"Wait a sec you didn't mate for life with Nyota. Doe-."

"I did not 'mate' with Lieutenant Uhurha at all." Spock said sharply. Jim shut his trap; he knew that tone, if Spock didn't want to get into details, that was fine with him.

"But to answer your inquiry yes Spock most beings want children, Joce was just one of those anomalies that didn't and I'm incredibly thankful for that as well. If I had stayed with her I never would have met either of you and we wouldn't be sitting here right now having this conversation. Hell you two might not even be friends if I hadn't snuck Jim onto the ship." McCoy said smugly.

"I have another question Doctor but I will save it for later, Jim if you would like to begin your story?"

Jim groaned "Well I guess I hav-."

_RED ALERT! RED ALERT! CAPTAIN TO BRIDGE! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! _

All three men jumped up and ran out the door towards the turbo-lifts. Any thoughts of how to reverse their condition were pushed to the back of their minds as their Command instincts kicked in. as soon as the turbo-lift doors opened Spock called for a report, Kirk forgetting he was in Spock's body.

"Ve are not sure Kommander! All de instruvents are dead sir but ve are somehow stable in space. Nothing is vurking right now sir." Still thinking he is the Captain Spock hits the comm. Button, "Bridge to Engineering. What is going on Mr. Scott?!" No one seemed to notice, or maybe they just didn't care at the moment that Mr. Spock was acting as Captain while Doctor McCoy was viewing the Science Station readouts and the Captain seemed to be waiting for someone else to give him instructions!

"Scott here! Am not sure Commander Spock; everything seems to be working just fine down 'ere. It's like somethin' has a hold on the Enterprise. I can 'nae explain it sir!"

Kirk turned Spock's head around to ask Spock if he had any suggestions then remembered how weird this situation must look since he was Spock and 'Bones' was reading science readouts! Thinking quickly he used the meld instead of speaking aloud

~Spock! Get away from the science station you are Doctor McCoy! Bones say something! You are Captain!~

~Captain I am merely trying to form a hypothesis as to what may be causing our problems. I suggest we trade places; we appear to be trapped in some form of transporter beam coming from a planet 253.68 kilometers to our right~ Spock calmly explained as he walked away from the science station as if nothing had happened.

~Doctor, if you will take the Captain's chair you can ask Jim for the report I just relayed to you.~ McCoy nodded and walked to 'his' seat without a word.

"Spock, what can you tell me?" Jim seemed to hold back a cough knowing the real Spock would never need to clear his throat from nervousness.

"Apparently Captain we are being held in a transporter beam. The signal is coming from the planet below us." Jim hoped he got the information correct.

"Any thoughts on how to break free?" McCoy catches on quick thought Kirk.

"Negative Captain. The only plausible option presently is to attempt to hail the planet below and negotiate our release." ~How was that Spock? Did I get your stoic voice down?~ Jim asked teasingly

~You did Jim, until you smiled~ Spock seemed to frown again and McCoy had to bite the inside of Jim's check so he wouldn't laugh out loud.

"Uhura?" Thankfully for her she knew what the Captain was asking of her

"I am trying all frequencies sir. Nothing yet. It may take some time."

"Alright then…so now we wait…"

~Cancel red alert Bones and tell Sulu and Chekov to go help Scotty since they are not needed now. ~

The Captain seemed to jump but he re-adjusted in his seat and gave the command

"Sulu cancel red alert. You and Chekov go get something to eat then see if you can help Scotty find a way to break us free if Lt. Uhura is incapable of contacting the planet."

~Damn it Bones! Now Uhura is going to think that I said she's incompetent! She was just starting to lighten up!~

~Ooops~ "Uhura…do you need any help?" Jim had to forcibly stop himself from face palming in Spock's body. For a second Uhura was upset that Jim didn't trust her enough to do her job but she noticed the tone in his voice was a simple offer, no teasing or insults or flirting, just honest curiosity. She turned around smiling

"I'm good Captain. The planet appears to be attempting to reply but nothing that I can translate as of yet."

~Wow…she's never that nice to me~

~That's because you're a smug smartass around her Jim~ Suddenly the comm. Beeped again

"Sickbay to Bridge. Is Doctor McCoy with you?"

"Captain to Sickbay. McCoy's here. What happened?"

"Emergency in Sickbay sir. Mr. Scott just arrived with severe third and fourth degree burns. Apparently he tried to disconnect one of the engines. It shocked him so violently it threw him back into the wall. He still has not regained consciousness."

"I'll be down there in a minute Nurse Chapel!" yelled Spock from the turbo-lift. ~Spock! You don't know how to treat burns like that! Scotty will need a brain scan as well! He could go into a coma!~

~Thankfully for Mr. Scott Doctor you are in my head to instruct me threw the procedure. I suggest you retire to your quarters so you will have no interruptions. Give Jim the Con. It is his ship after all…~

"I'm going to go check on Scotty, Spock you have the Con. Uhura contact me when you can translate the messages from the planet…" McCoy paused, he knew Uhura and Scotty had a 'thing' going on and by the look in her eyes she wished she could be by his side. McCoy put Jim's hand on her shoulder and whispered to her "…If Scotty wakes up do you want me to tell him anything from you?" Uhura jumped, how did he know!? Uhura sniffled a little but smiled brightly at the man she thought was her Captain

"Thank you Captain, but if you could just keeps us updated?"

"Will do lieutenant." McCoy was going to go to Jim's quarters so he could communicate in peace with Spock but he decided against it and instead went to sit outside Sickbay just in case. Six hours in and McCoy was exhausted from impatiently pacing back in forth outside Sickbay while simultaneously instructing Spock on what to do and how. Thankfully none of the nurses picked up on the 'Doctor's' slower than usual pace. While Spock worked on healing the burns he instructed the nurses to start the brain scan. Scotty was fine, just knocked out cold. Good thing too because he would have been in a hell of a lot of pain had he regained consciousness.

About an hour and a half into the procedure Uhura commed the Captain informing him that she had successfully made contact with the planet that was holding them in space. Apparently the planet's inhabitances were scanning the ship determining whether or not the Enterprise's intentions were violent. With the help of Uhura Spock managed to prove to them that they are peaceful explorers and were simply mapping out this area of uncharted space. The planet was so apologetic that they sent them copies of all the star charts they had for their quadrant as a sign of peace and understanding. The Enterprise was now free and back to charting space.

Spock finally walked out of Sickbay and looked like he was about to fall asleep leaning against the wall next to McCoy.

"Your body tire's quite easily Doctor." Spock said thru a half yawn he wasn't even trying to hide "May we retire now?" /Wow Spock sounds exhausted/

"Sure thing Sp- Bones. Let me just comm. Uhura. Lieutenant Uhura?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Just informing you that Mr. Scott will be fine. He'll need to recover for a few days but as soon as Alpha shift starts you can go see him…so in what 2.5 minutes? Tell Mr. Spock that I' am helping Doctor McCoy to his quarters, he's exhausted. Kirk out."

McCoy practically dragged his own body to his quarters as Spock seemed to have lost the ability to move properly. Once they got to McCoy's quarters and Spock had flopped onto the bed McCoy asked him if he was ok, this seemed a little too tired for Spock.

"Spock are you alright? You're acting like you haven't slept in weeks! Or just ran a marathon."

"I am simply tired Doctor. The fact that your body tires more easily than mine is not helping my situation, but I am also drained from communicating with you telepathically for over 5.58 hours while simultaneously maintaining the bond between both you and Jim...I had to block our conversation from Jim so he would not be distracted, it was most tiresome." Spock seemed to be falling asleep while talking.

"Is there anything Jim and I can do to make this easier for you?" McCoy didn't realize how much they were taking out of Spock until now.

Spock seemed to be wide awake for a second "No Doctor. The only way to 'ease' our situation would be to make the bond permanent but you and the Captain would not approve of this."

McCoy was about to ask what it was he thinks they would not approve of but when he looked at Spock he was fast asleep on McCoy's bed. McCoy smiled a little to himself /not exactly how I always imagined this but I'll take what I can get./ McCoy suddenly realized how tired he was, for a second he contemplated going to Jim's quarters but it seemed too far away at the moment. He slid off Jim's boots and laid down next to, well himself, and quickly passed out as well.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rhinos and Blenders

**Hola mis amigos! (Hi my friends!) So here's chapter 3, it's really short compared to the last chapter but that is because I wanted all of the content and details for chapter 4 all together. You'll see why once I get it published, which pending on disaster, should be tomorrow! This chapter is mostly humor, with the story line of course. Hope you enjoy and of course any comments/reviews are much love!**

_Rhinocerotidae in Heat or an Old Terran Blender_

When Kirk's, well technically Spock's, replacement showed up for Alpha shift Kirk headed to his own quarters believing that was where McCoy would be. When he found his quarters deserted he grew worried that something must have happened to Scotty. After the 'Captain' told Uhura she could go visit Scotty once her shift was over he let her go the 2.5 minutes early. She gave him a peculiar look but was obviously grateful as she booked it to the turbo-lift. He headed down to Sickbay but found that its only occupants were Nurse Chapel, a passed out Scotty and a tired looking Uhura. He decided not to ask them where Bones and the Captain were and instead asked the computer to locate them.

"Computer locate Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy."

"Doctor McCoy is located in his quarter's sir. You are located on Deck 3, comm. Unit 7." /...Okay...how does the computer know it's me?...hope no one else notices that./

"Ok, Computer locate Commander Spock."

"Commander Spock is located in Doctor McCoy's quarters."

/I wonder what they are doing? They can't have continued the pow-wow without me, I'm the one who hasn't told their story yet! I wonder why Spock was blocking the bond earlier…Probably to keep me focused or something I guess./ Jim typed in the key code to the Doctor's quarters and was met with the sound of snoring and the shifting of sheets on the bed. As he walked in the room and towards the bed he saw his own body sleeping like a rock and next to it was Bones body waking up to the sound of Jim entering the room. Spock blinked up at Jim and smiled slightly.

"Hey Jim." Kirk quirked an eyebrow and with a smirk replied teasingly.

"Hey Spock, how you doing?" Spock either didn't understand the implication or just ignored it.

"I' am well Jim, but exhausted in this body." Spock seemed to be thinking something, "My body most likely does not require much rest but your mind does." It was Spock's turn to smirk, "Care to join the Doctor and I, Captain?" Both of Spock's eyebrows rose at this but Jim would not be deterred.

"Sure. Let me just kick your boots off." Spock moved further against the wall so Jim could lay in between him and the Doctor who was still sleeping on the edge of the bed snoring. Jim worked his way into the middle, which was surprisingly comfortable and he was out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he almost missed the silent "Goodnight Jim" from Spock. He fell asleep smiling thinking he could get used to this.

McCoy woke up a few hours later and couldn't figure out why. It was way too early for him to be up but something woke him, what was it? And why was he sweating so much? McCoy started to roll back further onto the bed but stopped abruptly when he felt another body behind him. This confused McCoy even more, he remembered falling asleep next to Spock, aka his body but unless his body had a fever of 'hotter then Hell' there was no way the body behind him was his. McCoy slowly lifted up into a sitting position and saw that not only was Spock with him but so was Jim! /when did he get here? Wow must have been dead tired if I slept through that./ McCoy went back to sleep when he realized the others were gone to the world.

Spock decided that it would be best to avoid any embarrassment in the morning so he quietly got out of bed an hour earlier than usual. He carefully cleaned and redressed McCoy's body and headed down to Sickbay to check on Scotty. He wasn't surprised at all when he found Uhura passed out in the chair next to Scotty's bio-bed, what did surprise him though was that Mr. Scott was wide awake and watching Nyota sleep. Scotty almost jumped off the bio-bed when Spock interrupted the silent room.

"You should be resting Scotty."

"I know Doctor…Thank ye' for savin me life yesterday!" Spock almost said there was no need to thank logic but caught himself in time.

"You are most welcome Scotty. I shall leave you two alone now. Try to rest Mr. Scott."

Spock didn't wait for the "Ay, Doctor" he knew was coming and just walked out of sickbay. His presence was not needed there and the Doctor's shift didn't start for several more hours. Spock wandered up to the mess hall to have some tea. He wouldn't be telling Jim or Bones about it but being in McCoy's body was causing him to dream. They were not terrible dreams…but they were interesting. After McCoy had mentioned still wanting children Spock began to wonder if he ever wanted a child as well. If he was honest with himself, which he wasn't, he could admit that he was afraid to have children. The child would be a hybrid like himself and therefore suffer immensely; from the teasing of peers to the medical abnormalities that were sure to occur just as they did in him. He also didn't want to leave outer space, let alone the Enterprise herself. Last night, lying next to the people he cared for most in this world he dreamt of raising a daughter with Jim and Bones, there on the Enterprise. He dreamt of showing her his science labs when she was old enough to not break anything, her sitting with Jim in the Captain's chair and McCoy teaching her how to stick 'boys' with hypos. She had McCoy's hazel eyes and Jim's blonde curly hair, but she also had his Vulcan ears. How any of it was even possible he didn't know but as he sat their sipping his tea he didn't really care. All the logic in the universe couldn't change the fact that he wanted that dream to come true more than anything else…

McCoy woke up early so he could make it to Kirk's quarters in time to change and still eat breakfast in the mess. He realized that Spock had already left, /figures. He's probably gonna try and start my shift early or check on his lab experiments, mans a workaholic!/ but he wasn't sure if he should wake Jim or not…/oh he'll be fine, no need to disturb his sleep/ Bones headed up to the mess hall alone where he was surprised to find Spock sipping tea, seemingly lost in thought. McCoy grabbed himself some cereal, /god knows its healthier than anything Jim actually eats/ and went to sit with Spock. Spock was so busy thinking about his dream he didn't even realize McCoy was next time until he had already sat down.

"Good Morning Jim." "Morning Bones."

~I trust you received an efficient amount of sleep Doctor?~

~Spock most people just ask 'did you sleep well?' and yes, yes I did 'receive efficient sleep' last night. Did you?~

~Surprisingly yes, but it was compromised by the insufferable sound of what was either a Rhinocerotidae in heat or a crewman throwing gravel into an old Terran blender~ If Bones didn't know any better he would swear it looked like Spock was holding back a laugh or at the every least a smile.

~What in the hell are you talking about?! There are no Rhinoceros on this ship and I don't know where anyone on this ship could have found gravel, let alone an old fashioned blender!~

~Obviously Doctor, I was referring to the sound of your snoring.~

~Hey! I do not snore! If anyone- Wait a sec did you just tell a joke? Wow I never thought I'd live to see the day that Spock was funny!~

~I have no idea what you are referring to Doctor.~ Spock said with a little twinkle in his eyes.

~I'm sure you don't Spock. So anyway what has you so lost in thought? Whatever it was seemed pretty important if the look on my face is anything to go by.~

~Nothing important Doctor, I was remembering the dream I had last night. Vulcan's do not dream but being in your body gives me the opportunity to experience this. Dreaming is quite interesting~

~Well I'm glad you think so Spock…ya know I had a weird dream too! Well it wasn't really weird but it was different; you, Jim and I were raising this little girl here on the Enterprise…I don't know, maybe it's was just wishful thinking or something…~

~Wishful thinking Doctor?~ McCoy, well the Captain's face, started blushing insanely.

~um…well ya…ya know how I was saying that I wanted a kid and all…~

~So now you want Spock's and my kid huh Bones?~ Jim suddenly cut in on the mind conversation between Spock and Bones. He had woken up to voices in his head, then realized that it was his friends talking, well bantering, but Spock was right Bones does snore! He was a little hurt that they just left him there but he tried not to think about it. Jim didn't want to have to think about someone else in his life up and leaving him again, especially his two best friends. He quickly got dressed and headed to the mess hall where he knew they were talking. As soon as he saw them he cut in on the conversation. If it was possible McCoy was blushing even redder now, but he didn't say anything.

~It is alright doctor, coincidentally I had a similar dream. By the way you described it I would say that we shared the same dream…~

~So wait all three of us dreamt the same thing? Cool! How'd you manage that Spock?~

~I did nothing Cap-Jim…Apparently our minds are so compatible together that we shared our dreams without even realizing it…fascinating~

~Wait a minute. If you had the dream too why are you teasing me!?~

~Cause you are easy to get~

~Jerk~

" Jerk?! You two are the ones that left me to wake up alone! In any other circumstance I would say that you were trying to get rid of the third wheel!" Jim shouted a little too loudly causing everyone in the mess to stare at the trio.

"Spock!…Calm down." Spock gave Jim the best evil glare he could manage while still being in McCoy's body. He hoped Jim got the message…apparently not.

Jim whispered this time but he still wasn't calm, "I don't want to calm down! I get one of the best nights of sleep I've had in ages by sleeping next to the two people I care about most in the universe and when I wake up I find out they left me! How do you think that made me feel? Like shit! That's how!" Jim's voice was quivering at the end.

"Jim you're reading way too much into this. I love you both, what makes you think I would ever leave you?" Spock was staring at McCoy and Jim's (Spock's) mouth was hanging open, McCoy was blushing again when he realized what he said…/oh shit…maybe I'll just throw myself out an airlock now…/

**Dum! Dum! Dum! What will happen next? Tune in tomorrow (hopefully) to find out! **

**Rating is DEFINITELY going up for the next chapter...hint, hint, wink, wink! "Insert wolf whistles here" **


	4. Chapter 4 - Pure Delight

**I am sooo sorry this is so much later then I planned but like I said pending disaster...that is if you consider my English Mastiff deciding it was a good idea to swallow 7 inches of a flannel pillow case a disaster!...which resulted in several annoying trips to the vet and 2 of my paychecks down the drain! Sorry not the point...anyway here is chapter 4! (crickets) I'm not very good at these kinds of chapters especially considering the fact that this is a body switch among-est 3 people so I'm going back and forth between whose ****_body_**** versus whose ****_mind_**** and oh my god it gave me such a headache! I hope it's not super confusing I tried! I really really did! Anyway please enjoy!**

_Pure Delight_

"'Spock', 'Captain' I suggest we finish this conversation in my quarters, NOW." Spock rose not waiting for the others to follow him out the door. Jim followed still in shock and McCoy walked behind them believing he was walking to his doom…/ Now they will hate me...Spock will probably crush me…Jim will be disgusted…maybe I should just beg forgiveness and transfer.../ Spock set a brisk pace, and the moment the door swooshed shut behind them Spock grabbed Bones by his collar and pushed him up into the wall kissing him, hard. For a split second McCoy thought Spock was gonna kill him / yep I'm dead/, but when he felt, his own /weird/ hot lips pressing against his (Kirk's) he couldn't care less. Jim just stood there shocked, starring in disbelief.../I've got to be dreaming!...damn that's hot! But how is this happening?!/ Spock finally stopped to let Bones breath, ~I am in love with both of you as well~, if Bones wasn't turned on before, he certainly was now! It was McCoy's turn to devourer Spock as he roughly grabbed at the back of his neck and pulled him into another kiss. Jim still stood there in surprise but now he was smiling like an idiot!

"I'm not crazy! All three of us have been in love and just too blind to see it!" Bones and Spock stopped feverishly making out and gave their Captain a hungry look. They looked back at each other as if agreeing on something. Spock went up to the comm. System while McCoy disappeared into the bedroom. In his best southern drawl Spock commed the bridge. "McCoy to Bridge."

"Sulu here sir." Spock gave Jim another glare but this one was more teasing

"Sulu you have the Conn, Jim has to get that physical he's been avoiding. McCoy out." Jim could just imagine the command team's hysterical laughter at their Captain's expense but at the moment he couldn't care less because Spock was giving him another hungry look./wait a sec…If Spock just bailed my body out of work but not his does that mean they want me to get lost?...I thought we just admitted that we all love each other…/Any other depressing thoughts were suddenly cut off as Spock was in front of him in the blink of an eye and pushing him towards the bed.

Spock was alternating kissing Jim's neck and kissing the life out of his lips while leading his own body to the bed. Between gasps Jim managed to get a word in edgewise

"What about you Mr. Spock? Won't you be late for your shift?" Jim was suddenly putty in Spock's hand as he let lose a primal growl against his throat that was pure heat and delicious lust

"Negative Captain, I am scheduled to work in the science labs today. No one will notice my absence since all my work has already been completed." Relief filled Jim as he realized he wasn't gonna get the cold shoulder, a little bit of guilt came to him as well for even thinking that his two new lovers would leave him.

"You are thinking too much Jim" Jim didn't have the time to comment as his back was suddenly met with the force of Bones leaning into him. Bones caressed the back of Jim's neck, down his spine until he was kneading his ass threw his uniform pants. Spock once again claimed his lips, biting down on his bottom lip.

Jim didn't know what to do or think at that moment; as much as the rumors appraised his "Casanova" like sex life he'd never felt, let alone done, anything like this. His body was teaming with sensations do to the overly sensitive skin of his First Officer. Jim had a brief understanding of why Vulcan's didn't shake hands when Spock interlaced their fingers and squeezed. Jim thought he would pass out from all that fiery hot Vulcan blood rushing straight to his (Spock's) groin. He didn't even try to surpass the shudder that ran threw him along with a deep moan of pleasure.

Jim's brain suddenly seemed to kick back on when he realized Bones was slowly slipping his hands into his black uniform pants. Finally realizing that he didn't want to be completely submissive during their love making, Jim ground his ass into Bones already rock hard cock. Jim's eyes shot open when he realized that Bones was already completely naked ~Gods…Bones when did you manage to strip down? ~ Jim could feel the silent laughter come from both Spock and McCoy thru their slowly growing bond. ~You were a little…distracted…at the time….mhm…Spock's a pretty good kisser huh Jim?~ Again Jim didn't have the brain power to answer as said Vulcan ground his hardness against his own.

"God Spock! Do that again!" But he didn't. Instead Spock took a step back, a very serious expression taking over his (McCoy's) face. The worry between Bones and Jim was palpable.

"Spock what's wrong? You ok?" Jim asked first. Spock seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Spock blinked a few times suddenly seeming to shake himself out of it.

"It's of little importance Jim. Do not worry, I was just thinking." Before either Jim or McCoy could protest or get a better answer Spock was removing his sickbay uniform and was soon standing completely naked in front of them. All fears were pushed to the back of their minds as they stood their staring at Dr. McCoy's well muscled figure.

"Captain, you appear to be over dressed for this mission."

"Spock. I'm making it an order that for this mission you call me Jim. And when did you get so ripped Bones?" Jim asked teasing both his friends.

"Hell I had to, if I wanted to keep up with you two! But Spock is right Jim you are very over dressed." In one quick breath Bones managed to rip the man's pants and underwear right down to his ankles. While Spock came up and removed Jim's shirt.

"Damn Spock! You are rather…well built." Bones could only stare as he breathed in the sight of Spock's body.

"I had to be to keep up with you two." Spock deadpanned. Jim stifled a giggle…a manly giggle…while Bones just rolled his eyes. Spock and McCoy suddenly made complete eye contact again and the hunger was once again shining in their eyes full force. Jim seemed to receive the message loud and clear as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Bones and pulled him on top of his (Spock's) body and onto the bed behind them. A long rapturous moan tore out of Jim's throat, "Yes," he whispered raggedly, as their cocks hit in glorious friction. Spock was immediately behind McCoy grabbing his hips and grinding his cock into his 'Captain'. "Yes, please, please, Spock." McCoy breathed, "Don't stop, don't…oh, oh…don't stop." That's when he felt it. "Oh, _sweet Jesus_," He nearly bucked off the bed when Spock's hot, silky tongue slid across his entrance.

"That's it," Jim's lusty whisper filled the room. "Just like that." Jim's voice became raspy as he was thrusting up into McCoy's body in time with Spock thrusting his tongue down into McCoy.

Jim's eyes snapped open when he felt Bones reach for his wanton hole. "Oh God, Bones!" When the doctor pressed a finger in, it was all Jim could do not grab his cock and stroke himself to completion. When Bones inserted a second finger, following Spock's lead, he twisted up, pressing against Jim's prostate, Jim had to pull away. "That's it," he panted, looking up at Spock, "I want the three of us together…_now_!"

~Is that an order Jim?~ Bones asked laughing thru the link. Their bond was swirling with overwhelmingly strong feelings of passion, lust, desire and so much love that it seemed to burn.

~Might…I suggest…we do this…scientifically…in case our theory…is correct…~ Spock said between strangled breaths as he slowly entered McCoy's (Jim's) hot core.

McCoy buried his cock deep into Jim's (Spock's) channel as he bent back to accommodate Spock. "Oh, _Bones_," Jim whispered his name into McCoy's shoulder. "You feel so good."

Unable to keep from moving any longer, Bones began pumping into Spock's body again, his hips rolling forward into the Vulcan's ass and backward onto Jim's cock. He was fucking and being fucked and he'd never felt so alive in his life. They found a rhythm that had them all panting, bodies writhing, legs entwined and cock's throbbing in ecstasy. Somehow, thru the link, they all knew when to let go and in an almost blinding flash of color and ecstasy all three lovers came in a strangled cry of bliss, pure delight.

Each to blissed out to move they simply untangled themselves and passed out spooning one another in a slightly less tangled heap.

Bones was the first to wake up what he assumed was only a few hours later. He turned to his friends, now lovers and…and…

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!?" Bones barely managed to cry out as he slipped into unconsciousness….

**Was it terrible? What made Spock pause? What made Bones faint? Find out next time! Lol actually I already know what made Bones faint, that you'll find out soon enough, but Spock? I want your opinion on what you think he was thinking because I'am still deciding on the direction of this story! I have several ideas, some are probably terrible hence why I'm asking for ideas! My favorite idea so far is some secret Vulcan biology 'issues' which would most likely lead to an Mpreg...is that the worst idea ever or do I get the thumbs up on that one? Please rate and review! it will help this story if you do! **


	5. Chapter 5 - Not Again!

**Hujambo rafiki yangu! That means Hello my friends! in Swahili! Here is Chapter 5! Thank you to my Beta for helping me with this chapter! They have only made it better! Hope you Enjoy.**

**_Not Again!_**

Spock awoke the next morning with the strange tingling sensation at the back of his mind. Contemplating, he thought, "what could that possibly mean?" Without moving from the embrace of his lovers he tried to search his mind for the problem but the tingling was so small that he couldn't pinpoint it's cause. All he could sense for sure was that this tingling had two very distinct points. Spock smiled a little at this, thinking, "it must be the bond strengthening itself, we truly are meant to be.

As he was about to move he realized he was sleeping in-between his bond mates. "I believe I fell asleep near the wall," he thought. "Do humans normally trade places in sleep?" Spock tried to sit up and immediately wished (if Vulcan's were to do such an illogical thing as wish) he hadn't, if he had been Jim some colorful language would have accompanied his next thought, "ah…my theory was a success…in some form…"

Spock called his bond mates through the bond, "Jim…Doctor McCoy…Jim…Doctor…"

Due to years of medical emergencies Bones shot up in bed ready and wide awake to hypo his next victim! Jim, on the other hand, continued to sleep.

"What's wrong?! Who's hurt?! Is it an emergency!?" McCoy yelled.

Spock almost smiled at the Doctor's over reaction.

"That depends on what you mean by emergency Doctor." Spock replied, eyebrow raised. The eyebrow, however, did not have quite the shebang on Jim Kirk's face, on his face it merely looked like a caterpillar changing positions.

Bones rolled his eyes under his hands as he tried to rub the sleepiness out of his face and stretch his back out, still keeping his eyes closed he countered, "Spock I think after this morning you should call me Leonard or Bones, whatever works for you but don't call me Doctor unless we are on duty…My god I must be exhausted! My arms feel like lead bricks."

"That is most likely due to my Vulcan physiologies denser bone and muscle mass," Spock replied drily.

"What the hell does tha-," he stopped, mouth wide. His eyes shot open but he didn't dare turn his head. He froze abruptly remembering what he saw last night. He closed his eyes as if he were in pain and tried to shake away the uneasy if not somewhat annoyed feeling he suddenly had; hoping it wasn't all really real, "So it worked…just not the way we hoped…right?"

"It would appear so Leonard," Spock replied.

Bones smiled, Spock said his name for the first time! He opened his eyes and looked at the man who had spoken, it was Spock's voice alright but Jim's body.

"I guess we should wake Jim, need to make sure he doesn't have another panic attack! Or get pissed at us for 'ditching' him again," Bone's shrugged. "Not that we can go anywhere now since we have to come up with a whole new plan! It's just our luck isn't it Spock?"

"Vulcan's do not believe in luck Doc- Leonard but I am tempted to agree with that statement," Spock said as he gently started to shake Jim's shoulder in an attempt to rouse him.

"Five more minutes…" Jim mumbled in his sleep as he tried to roll to his side. Unsure if it was the sudden need to wake his Captain or the human in him but Spock smirked. It was an evil smirk, and Bones waited in wonder to see what he would do next.

"Captain! Romulans are attacking from the starboard bow!" Spock said loudly, right into his ear.

Jim shot up so fast that Spock and Bones actually jumped. "Shield's up Mister Sulu! Chekov ready torpedoes! Sp– " Orders sprouted from his mouth before he even opened his eyes. However, once they were, Jim stopped and looked around him, both Spock and Bones had that evil smirk on their faces, realizing that he'd been played Jim started to blush, "Hey! Don't Scare Me. LIKE. That?" Jim stopped, blinking rapidly he looked back and forth between his friends then looked down at himself. "What the hell happened!? Why do I look like Bones?! Did we, uh?"

"Yes Jim, our theory technically worked; just not the way we planned. It appears you are now Doctor McCoy, Leonard is now myself and I appear to be you…a most interesting turn of events, do you not agree?" Spock said with that same eagerness Jim had heard him speak of his pet science experiments.

"Well that's one way of putting it Spock. Are you sure this isn't a dream? Cause that one we shared yesterday seemed pretty real to me." He brought his eyebrows together in thought before he tried, "maybe we are still unconscious? Ow! Hey! What the hell was that for Spo- I mean Bones?" Jim was rubbing his arm where McCoy pinched him with a little too much Vulcan strength.

"Well you wanted to make sure you weren't dreaming!" Bones said with an almost maniacal laugh.

"Ya but you didn't have to practically tear a chunk of skin off!" Jim said, giving McCoy one of his own dirty looks.

"Sorry. Guess I don't know my own Vulcan strength!" McCoy said as he shrugged heavy Vulcan shoulders.

Before Jim could come up with another smart ass retort Spock interjected, "Gentlemen I believe we need to re-visit our, I believe you called it a 'pow-wow'? It seems we need to re-acquaint ourselves with our bodies personas if we plan to get thru our next shift without incident."

"Do you ever think of anything besides work Spock? I mean really! We literally have all night since we slept thru 90% of the day. Thankfully we all had excuses for our shifts so we don't have to do anything until morning!" Bones said, he wasn't really in the mood this late in the day to think about work let alone the new mess they found themselves in.

"Um, I have a question." Jim asked rather shyly, his partners stared at him waiting causing Jim to blush again, "Well if your theory worked the first time. Why don't we, ya know, do it again?"

Spock, the now Captain smiled a little at Jim's sudden shyness before he spoke, "I am not opposed to the idea that we engage in intercourse again Jim but I do not believe it will work. However, we must run more blood samples to be sure, but according to my previous findings the protein should now be completely eradicated. If so we will have to find other means of reverting back to our original states."

"Joy. I guess that means another trip to Sickbay and more tests in the Science labs. It really can't wait can it?" Bones grumbled, he was too comfortable to move and really just wanted to lay in bed for the rest of the day with his new found lovers.

"Actually Doc-Leonard, I believe that first Jim should finish his life story since he has not shared. If your 'Disney' idea is to work I assume we must all participate. Second we should work on performing as our bodies personas, it will not be as simple as before due to the fact that Jim has no medical knowledge and you Leonard have very little scientific knowledge, that does not revolve around medicine. Third you are not leaving here until you have mastered what, as you like to say, is proper 'Vulcan stoicism'. Your over expressionism will surely raise suspicions amongst the crew," Spock said in what McCoy would later call a Vulcan pout.

McCoy put his (Spock's) hands up in mock surrender saying, "Alright, I can live with that but what about you Spock? You need to learn how to be Jim!"

Spock did the Vulcan equivalent of a scoff, which was basically just rolling his eyes and shaking his head. In a perfect imitation of his Captain, voice and all, Spock replied, "Yeoman Rand, would you be a dear and fetch me some more coffee?" Spock actually used Jim's lady killer smile and hooded eyes trick in mock flirtation, "Oh and drop that paper work off with Commander Spock, we can work on it later."

Spock smirked at the gawking stares he was receiving from a scandalized looking McCoy and a Vulcan who seemed to be having too hard of a time controlling his laughter. Sounding like himself Spock added, "I have not only been observing the Captain's behavior's but also assisting in his daily work since the moment he became Captain. Why practice what I have already mastered?" Spock was obviously enjoying himself as Jim continued to gape like a fish and Bones managed to fall back laughing hysterically.

"I, I don't really sound like that, um, do I Spock? Bones?" Jim asked finally managing to get a hold of himself.

"Jim I hate to burst your bubble but sometimes I swear you flirt with anything that moves! Spock's interpretation of you was perfect! And of course he knows how to do your job, he wouldn't be the best First Officer in the fleet if he couldn't!" Bones said as he managed to quell his laughter, but completely sobered at the depressed look suddenly marring Jim's face, "Hey, kid, it's alright! We know it's just part of who you are to flirt openly; I know you don't mean anything by it."

Jim cut him off before he could say anything further, "I know you do Bones but maybe if I wasn't such a flirt all the time I would have noticed that my two best friends loved me just as much as I loved them! The only reason I flirt so openly sometimes is just to make you jealous!"

"Jim do not concern yourself with that which we cannot change. It is in the past. We are here now so let us, as you say, make the most of it. If you are ready, now would be a good time to start your story," Spock said on a slightly somber note; Bones and Spock already knew most of Jim's story but it would do them all some good to hear it from the man himself.

"Alright, I'll tell ya, but I'm warning you now it's not pretty," Jim sighed.

Spock mistook Jim's pause as nervousness and tried to encourage him saying, "We will not love you any less Jim."

Jim gave a soft chuckle at Spock's confession. "I know Spock…So, as you know, I was born in the middle of a firefight on the Kelvin. My dad died saving my mom and I as well as the countless others on the ship. My mother, Winona, never got over my father's death and tried to spend all of her time avoiding anything that reminded her of him…that included me and my older brother Sam. She moved us to a little farm town called Riverside Iowa. We moved into our families farm and she soon met a man named Frank, the ass-wipe who would quickly become my stepfather. Sam and I immediately knew that he was bad news but Winona wouldn't hear it. She said we were just 'projecting bad feelings' because we didn't want another man to take our father's place. Which in some ways that was true but she was blind to see how terrible he really was. As soon as they were married and he had officially adopted us she jumped onto the closest Starship and left us to rot with Frank. She came back, maybe, three times a year and only ever for a few days. I learned that I was the spitting image of my dad, still am, and my mother couldn't stand to be around me because of how much I reminded her of him.

"Sam and I quickly learned that Frank hated us even more than we hated him. He beat the shit out of us for just being in his presence! We tried telling Winona about it but she didn't believe it and not that she cared either way but she was always somewhere in space so it's not like she was available to do anything about it. Sam couldn't take the beatings anymore and he ran away when I was nine. I begged him to take me with him, but he said I wasn't old enough and I'd just slow him down. I haven't spoken to him sense, hell as far as I know he could be dead!" Jim paused here, trying not to cry. Spock and McCoy shifted on the bed they were still occupying to sit closer to Jim. After a few deep breaths he continued.

"I was always a wild child but no one seemed to notice that it was really a cry for help. The more trouble I got into the more Winona would have to check on me, but, well, that didn't last very long. When I drove the '66 Corvette off the cliff my mom finally snapped. She came home for a total of two days where she did nothing but bitch me out about being a worthless pain in the ass and bitch Frank out for not stopping me or raising her son better. That's when she sent me to my aunt's, on Tarsus IV. Surprisingly, I was happy there. About a year after I moved there things started to go south." He sighed before he continued, looking at his hands, "I was there for the plague and the mass genocide. I blocked out most of it but I can still remember the smell of burning and dying flesh all around me, the screams of thousands of people being slaughtered, the pain of slowly starving to death while running for your life hiding in the forest trying to protect the other kids as we were all on the run; watching them all slowly die one by one. Starfleet finally came to the rescue a few weeks later. I couldn't remember ever being happier than the moment I stepped on that ship, I knew I was heading home."

"Winona managed to stay in River side for a total of 23 days before she decided I was 'fixed' enough for her to leave me with Frank again. That lasted about two weeks before I ran away. I had just turned 16. I got myself emancipated and went out on my own. I did several odd jobs just trying to make a buck. When I couldn't make enough to eat I stole and I got caught a few times. Never spent more than two nights at a time in jail though. When I was 18 I found out that Frank had died of alcohol poisoning and that Winona was looking for me. I went back to Riverside, after the funeral, and when I met with Winona again she tried begging for my forgiveness telling me what a terrible mother she had been and that she was sorry. I was still so angry at her for never being there for me, for just leaving me with whomever was convenient at the time, that I couldn't accept her apology. She didn't seem to care, or maybe that's what she expected because she gave me the farm and was back in space the next afternoon. I haven't seen or spoken with her since."

Spock was now freely hugging Jim while Bones was silently crying with his friend.

"Anyway bad habits die hard, but I guess I should be thankful for that cause if I hadn't gotten into that bar fight I never would have run into Pike and then I wouldn't be sitting here right now. Chris dared me to be better than my father and to join Starfleet, he jumped through some massive hoops to just get me started. I guess the rest is history!" Jim tried to laugh but he could feel the depressed mood in the air; in a week attempt to lighten it Jim tried to joke.

"Well since there are no magic sparkles floating around us or overly cheerful orchestras playing in the back ground I guess the Disney idea didn't work did it?" Bones in Spock's body scoffed.

"No Jim, I guess not." Bones stopped and looked at the slightly confused face of his Captain, "uh, Spock? You ok? You look lost."

"I am fine Doctor I am merely curious as to what Jim meant by 'magic sparkles and cheerful orchestras' I do not recall such a thing in the books I have read," Spock tilted Jim's head as he replied.

McCoy rolled Spock's eyes.

"Well duh! Those details are only in the Disney movies not the books. The books tell a more Romanticized and sometimes darker version of the story then the movies did." At the slightly awed look on Spock's face McCoy connected the dots, "you've never actually seen a Disney movie, have you Spock?"

"You are correct Leonard. My mother read me the stories as a child but I have never seen the movies. My mother had an antique VHS version of The Little Mermaid. My father believed it was highly illogical of her to keep it since the devise used to view the VHS was no longer in distribution. When I was eleven I attempted to copy the contents of the VHS to my PADD but instead I accidently caused the film to catch fire. Interestingly my mother found it amusing and kept the melted VHS as a memento."

"Well once we are back to normal Jim and I will watch The Little Mermaid with you, along with several other Disney movies. We'll make sure you get the entire experience firsthand!" Bones said.

Jim laughed a little at Spock amused but also somewhat child-like expression.

"Speaking of experience Leonard I think we should begin training Jim in the medical arts and yourself in those of science."

"Awesome! Can I hypo people? Oh I can re-decorate the Sickbay so it's not so creepy!" cried Jim like an over active 8 year old.

"Lord help us all!" moaned Bones as he covered his (Spock's) face with a pillow.

**Hope you Enjoyed this! Please Rate and Review! The next chapter will get into the 'knitty-gritty' and will most likely have a cliffhanger... just warning you!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Tribble-itus

**okay so here's Chapter 6! _Tibble-itus_! I hope you enjoy. I was in a mood so I wrote this at 2am and it wasn't betad because I wasn't thinking at 2am so hopefully it's not terrible. But as promised you have a cliffhanger, well sort of, I think it is more of a steep hill than a major cliffhanger. **

_**Tribble-itus!**_

"Doctor I do not understand why we are sneaking down to your own Sickbay at 0230 for something that can obviously wait till a more agreeable hour." Spock did not grumble as he made his way through the halls with Bones and Jim.

"We ain't sneakin Spock we are discreetly heading towards Sickbay because, one I want to make sure we are still in perfect health and two I want to take these blood samples so first thing in the morning we can get to work on how we are going to switch back, again." McCoy whisper-yelled as they made their way through the halls of the Enterprise. As the doors to Sickbay swished open, Dr. M'Benga didn't even bat an eye at the trio and went right back to his paper work as they entered Dr. McCoy's office.

Bones pulled out his tri-corder and started scanning over Spock in Jim's body mumbling under his breath. He stared at the readout and couldn't believe what they said. Bones smacked the tri-corder just for good measure. The readouts changed and became slightly more normal.

"Damn thing must be broken!" He moved the tri-corder over Jim (his own body) to see if it would give off the same results. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?!" Bones screeched as he ran the tri-corder over himself, in Spock's body, as well.

"Is there a problem Doctor?" Spock asked slightly nervous. McCoy continued to smack the tri-corder and change the settings but the results that came up still baffled the Doctor. Bones was mumbling something to himself before finally replying a few minutes later

"I have no idea Spock! According to this hunk of junk we either all have Tribble-itus or we are all pregnant! Either way both of those options are completely impossible! To have Tribble-itus we have to not only be Tribbles but pregnant with at least 12 baby Tribbles each! I don't even have to explain the "logic" in the fact that men can't get pregnant!" Bones continued his ranting; completely missing his Captains face go deathly white. Jim was also too busy laughing at the idea of being pregnant to notice Spock's reaction to the news. Spock decided he needed to go meditate, NOW!

"Gentlemen, if you will excuse me, I must meditate. I will see you at Alpha shift." Before McCoy or Jim could respond Spock was out the door and half way to his quarters leaving both men starring in confusion.

Spock almost ran to his quarters, all Vulcan wisdom of running being 'illogical' was abandoned. Completely ignoring that he was in the Captain's body he bolted into his own quarters, desperate for the solitude of his meditation. He blocked out the bombardment of his bond mates calling to him through their link, asking if he was alright.

/Breath, breath, breath/ Spock chanted to himself as he began searching his mind and sorting through his thoughts and feelings of the past few days. Two hours later Spock had sorted through his emotions and was searching for the bond he had sensed earlier that day. What Spock found left him completely speechless; he found the bond alright, but it was MUCH stronger than he first suspected. Before him he could not only see but feel the golden threads of the bond that connected him to the two men he loved most. The bond was almost chain-like in strength but there was warmth that radiated off of it like the sun. Spock couldn't stop himself from smiling, in a week their bond was stronger than any he had ever seen, or felt. As he was about to leave his mind Spock noticed a small shimmering coming from bond he shared with Jim and Leonard. Curious he began to examine it; immediately recognizing it for what it was, he was thrown out of his mind by the sound of someone entering the room. Gasping he opened his eyes to see his own eyes staring back at him with concern.

"Leonard, I believe I know what is wrong with your tri-corder."

"Gentlemen, if you will excuse me, I must meditate. I will see you at Alpha shift." Spock said as he all but ran out the door. Jim and Bones stared at each other wondering what was wrong with their Vulcan.

~Spock are you okay?~ said Jim through the bond

~Spock! Where you going?~ cried Bones.

"Maybe we should follow him?" Jim said rather nervously. He didn't know what to think, why was Spock ignoring their calls? Did we say something to offend him? Jim finally settled on the thought that hopefully Spock was just tired.

"Naw, that'd probably only make it worse. He does NEED to meditate. Let's give him a few hours and then I'll go check on him later." Bones was lost in thought for a second before he got a maniacal grin on Spock's face, "You on the other hand Jimbo need to read these books," Bones said as he placed a mountain of textbooks into Jim's arms that piled up to his chin, "You're a doctor now, god help us, and you need to know what the hell you're doing! Here's your homework, you're a genius, you memorize all this by morning and you'll be good to go!" Bones finished smugly.

All Jim could do was gape, /seriously? All of this in less than 8 hours? When am I supposed to sleep?/ Jim thought to himself as he walked out of Sickbay and towards Bones personal quarters, books pilled to his chin. /It's gonna be a long night…/ Jim got himself comfortable in the good Doctors quarters and began to read the first book titled; "The Guide to Inter-Racial and Inter-Galactic-Species Terminology of Illnesses & Diseases Part 1 of 72", /Oh my god I'm going to go nuts!/ Jim thought angrily as he started reading, mumbling something about sadistic Doctors and hypos.

Bones on the other hand stayed in Sickbay a while and tried to figure out what spooked Spock so much. / I was saying how the tri-corder must be broken, Jim started laughing at the idea of being pregnant and then Spock bolted out of the room like his ass was on fire! Maybe he's afraid that Jim doesn't want kids? Why would that scare him though? It's not like we have to think about anything like that just yet./ Bones continued to ponder Spock's reasons for bolting and tried to call out to him through the bond several more times.

Bones suddenly realized that almost 3 hours had gone by! / Shit! Well I better try and get at least a little shut eye./ Bones grumbled to no one in particular as he made his way to Spock's quarters. Upon entering he was surprised to find the man he'd been thinking about all night, Spock, right there on the floor in front of him. /Should I wake him from his meditation? Why is he here anyway he's supposed to be in Jim's room! /

Just as Bones took another step toward his new lover, Spock's (Jim's) eyes shot open with a gasp. Bones stared at him with concern when the Vulcan said;

"Leonard, I believe I know what is wrong with your tri-corder." This had Bones even more worried. What could possibly be wrong with them that has Spock acting so…human? Bones decided to just get to the point because he knew Spock hated to beat around the bush, or so he thought.

"Alright, what's wrong with my tri-corder?" Bones asked hesitantly.

"Nothing." Spock deadpanned.

"Spock, that doesn't make any sense. How-" Bones was cut off as Spock interrupted him, very un-Vulcan like, Bones thought for a brief moment.

"It makes perfect sense Leonard, the only problem is that the tri-corder does not know how to differentiate its result when a Vulcan bond is involved." The only thing Bones heard apparently was Vulcan bond.

"You mean the three of us are officially bonded now? How did that work? Does that mean we are married now?!" Bones asked slightly awe struck. Bones knew Vulcan bonds were incredibly special and highly prized among Vulcan's, not only that, they were basically permanent!

"Leonard, you are missing the point, but to answer your question the bond proves that we are all three meant to be together. It could only have gotten so strong in such a small amount of time if our minds were incredibly compatible and our love pure." Spock said, smiling slightly.

"Wow…" Bones was completely gobsmacked. "Can Jim and I feel the bond as well? What do we look for? Do we have to meditate like you? How is this even possible?" Bones went on and on with questions that he wasn't really looking for answer for, he was just so shocked he couldn't think of the right questions to ask!

"Leonard." Spock said slightly amused and somewhat annoyed, /he still has not realized that his tri-corder results were in fact correct…/ Spock got an idea, "Leonard? Would you like me to show you our bond?"

Bones had immediately shut his trap at the slightly annoyed tone Spock used when saying his name, but was so amazed by the thought of being able to see their bond all he could do was nod.

Spock reached his hands up to McCoy's (his own) psi points, pausing to make sure Bones was ok with his 'voo-doo'. The second his hands connected to the psi points he was immediately sucked in, the pull was so welcoming it seemed to be expectant. Suddenly Bones and Spock were swimming through each other's minds.

~Leonard follow me~ Spock said calmly as he lead them through the maze that was their minds and into the core where their bond resided. Bones could feel the warmth and affection wash over him before he actually saw the glowing gold bond in front of him. It was a twirling mass of golden thread weaving together to create an unbreakable bridge between his, Spock's and Jim's mind.

~It's, it's amazing Spock! I don't even know what to say. It's like-" McCoy paused he examined the bond a little more closely and noticed that tiny trendles of the golden threads were forming off of all three connections, "Spock? What's this?" McCoy pointed to the smaller lines of the bond that he had been staring at. Spock actually did smile this time.

"This Leonard is what I've been trying to explain since you first walked into my quarters." At Bones oblivious stare Spock continued, "Your tri-corders results were correct Leonard."

"What?! How the hell do we have Tribble-itus!?" Since Spock was in Jim's body he indulged in the act of rolling his eyes at the Doctor /humans are oblivious/ Spock thought to himself, "The OTHER reading Leonard." Spock said. Bones seemed to think for a second. Spock knew the exact moment Leonard had connected the dots because his eyes bugged out of his head and in a great rush they were thrown out of each other's minds. Staring at one another's faces instead of their minds Bones took a millisecond before his (Spock's) face broke out into a huge grin.

"You mean we really are…?" Bones asked happily. Bones couldn't help himself as he threw himself into Spock's arms and hugged him. Spock smiled a little half smile at Leonard's awe struck attitude as he returned the embrace.

"Technically my body is, but right now that means it is your body Leonard. The tri-corder said it was all three of us because it cannot differentiate when a Vulcan bond is involved." Spock explained.

"How is this even possible? Is this one of those secret things that Vulcan's have?" Bones asked out of pure curiosity, finally releasing Spock from the bear hug, both men still smiling at each other as Spock explained further.

"Yes. Vulcan biology is able to adapt based on the bond's each Vulcan creates. In same sex relationships on Vulcan, the stronger mate's body will change to allow the possibility of bearing children. As a hybrid it was believed that I would never be able to adapt in such a way." Spock said rather solemnly. Bones noticed the mood change.

"Guess you can't help but prove those idiots wrong every chance you get, huh Spock?" Bones chuckled, "You will always be an anomaly to them." Spock appreciated the gesture but did not comment further. He was suddenly wondering how Jim would react to the news and could care less what the Vulcan's of his past thought of him now. He was happy and that was all that mattered now. They stayed in silence for a while as Spock and Bones both moved around to get ready for bed and to get some sleep before their shift.

"Leonard?" Spock asked as he laid next to his companion, "Do you believe Jim will be ok with this sudden…change?" Bones knew Spock was afraid of Jim rejecting him, Bones was nervous about Jim's reaction as well, Jim tended to over react in situations like this.

"I'm sure he'll be just as ecstatic as I am Spock, just be patient with him. He didn't exactly have the greatest role models as a child and I know he is afraid that he'll end up like Winona and leave the second things get awkward." Bones snuggled into Spock's side as they lay their together on the bed, "Just get some sleep, we'll tell Jim first thing in the morning."

**Well? What'd ya think? I don't know how much more obvious I can get without actually saying in words whats going on here. So how do you think Jim should react? How do you think Bones and Spock should break the news? I would love to know your thoughts! Please Review! I post faster when you do! **


	7. Chapter 7 - Jim Fainted!

**Wow I'm sorry this took longer than usual life's been hell on ice skates but you get through it! Anyway Chapter 7! I'm warning you now there are lots of back and forth feels in this chapter and most likely will be more in the next one too! As always, I own nothing, I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**_Jim Fainted! _**

While getting ready for their morning shift Leonard and Spock discussed how to tell Jim about the 'situation'; they agreed, well Spock approved, Bones didn't that is was logical to wait until after shift just in case any incidents required the young Captain's full attention. Bones didn't think it was fair to leave Jim out of the loop for so long but Spock did make his point when I he reminded McCoy that whether or not Jim took the news well he would still be distracted the entire shift.

Bones knew Spock, and probably Jim could feel how annoyed he was but he unhappily agreed that it was for the good of the ship to tell Jim when he wouldn't be a threat to himself or others. Too bad foresight isn't 20/20

"Captain I am receiving a message from the New Vulcan Colony, an Ambassador Selik wishes to speak with you sir." Uhura said rather confused.

"Put it on screen Lieutenant." Spock commanded from the Captain's chair.

~Spock's calling?!~ Jim asked excitedly through the bond ~Wait for me I'll be on the Bridge in a second~ Jim said from Sickbay.

~Why is your future-alternate-timeline self calling?~ Bones asked from Spock's science station that he had been pretending he could understand.

~I'm not sure~ Spock replied as the screen on the Bridge clicked on and older Spock, or Selik's face appeared.

"Greeting's Captain Kirk." Selik said with his sort of smile.

"Greeting's Ambassador. How may the Enterprise be of assistance?" Spock replied as Jim walked in through the turbo-lift smiling at the screen in front of him.

Selik gave a visible start, he stared wide eyed, or as wide eyed as a surprised Vulcan could at the Bridge crew in front of him. He appeared to be examining everyone. When his gaze finally reached his younger counter part he seemed to come to some sort of realization and finally looked at the 'Captain' again.

"Captain if we could move this to a private line, there are several inquiries that I must make. Please have Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy join you as well." Selik said rather sternly adding emphasis to their titles; the entire Bridge grew seemed to flinch at the sudden mood change in the Ambassador.

"Very well, Lieutenant Uhura please transfer transmission to my quarters, Sulu you have the Conn. Spock, Doctor?" Spock said tilting his head for them to join him.

~Do you think he knows?~ Bones asked as they entered the turbo-lift.

~I do not understand how but I believe he does~ Spock said rather confused

~Maybe this happened to him and his Kirk and Bones and he could just sense it?~ Jim stated

They entered Jim's quarters and quickly turned on the communications screen where Selik's face immediately appeared, but instead of annoyed or angry like he was on the Bridge he seemed to be…smirking?

"So was it a transporter accident or the wine of Quine VII?" Selik asked obviously amused. Spock's eye brows both shot up while Jim gapped like a fish out of water and Bones stared slack jawed at the Ambassador, to Selik it was a hysterical sight. Spock was the first to regain his ability of speech as his future self just stared at them waiting for an answer.

"Transporter accident…Are you saying that this happened more than once in your universe? How did you know?" Spock asked somewhat breathless. He was very confused. Selik continued to smirk.

"I see. Answering the later, it was quite obvious; Jim Kirk is never so formal unless in a dangerous diplomatic situation. Unless emotionally compromised my facial features are never so open and Dr. McCoy should not know who I am, thus smiling at me is illogical, especially for Leonard McCoy." Selik said sounding very impressed with himself, "To answer your first question, yes. The first time was on Quine VII, my Doctor McCoy and I were arguing about…issues we were having on the ship and Jim tried to intervene. Before I continue my explanation and answer your questions I must ask a rather personal question…" Selik looked somewhat embarrassed now. When no one said anything Selik continued, "…What is your relationship status as of now?" Selik asked ears turning a very vivid green.

Jim answered first "We, uh, just started a more, um, intimate relationship…why?" Jim asked blushing insanely, Selik did another half smile.

"I am relieved to hear this. In my time line the relationship you three share did not occur until much later in life. I also ask because the events of Quine VII affected our relationship dearly." Selik seemed to be stopping himself from tearing up, "Because of the disagreement we were having on Quine VII the locals tricked us into drinking their Kalna wine. They were a very peaceful race and believed that any form of violence or anger should be dealt with through seeing the world through another's eyes. When we awoke the next morning we had traded bodies, I was Jim, Dr. McCoy was myself and Jim was Dr. McCoy, I assume this is your situation now?" Selik asked glancing between the three of them on his screen.

"Yes" the trio chorused.

"I should not be giving away the solutions to your predicament but for the sake of your continued relationship I feel I must intervene; there are 2 cures and you must do them in this order. First individually beam down to the next habitable planet or space port. Then beam back up together, this will switch myself into Dr. McCoy's body, Dr. McCoy to the Captain's and Jim into mine. Once you are able the second cure is to engage in intercourse. This will switch you back to your own bodies." Selik said not even batting an eye.

Spock, Bones and Jim suddenly looked panic stricken.

"Um what happens if we don't do it in that order?" Bones asked nervously. Selik sighed miserably as if the weight of the world was crushing his heart.

"I am not sure how long you have been in a romantic relationship but in my time line we had been, intimate, for almost a year when we were sent to Quine VII. I'm sure my counterpart has already explained this but Vulcan physiology is different than that of humans. I was k'khan (pregnant) at the time, which is what Dr. McCoy and I were arguing about." Selik paused and took a few deep breaths, obviously in emotional pain. "We switched in the opposite order of that which I have just explained to you and because of the strain of switching in the Transporter last there were…complications…and we lost that which was most important to us." Selik said eyes suddenly watering in anguish.

Spock audibly gasped as he starred wide eyed at his future self. Jim and Bones looked between the Spock's wondering what was going on.

~Spock what's wrong?~ Jim and Bones asked through the bond, he ignored them both but they could still sense the sudden pain and sadness he was feeling.

"Tu paki kan?" Spock asked visibly shaking. (You lost the child?) It may not have been his timeline's child but he could still understand the pain of losing something so precious and the feeling of failing to protect those you love. He could understand that pain because if the same happened now he would feel that pain.

Selik could only nod his head yes. There were several minutes of silence between the four of them; the Spock's trying to regain their emotional control while Jim and Bones sat there confused feeling like they were intruding on a very personal conversation. Spock seemed to recover first.

"I grieve with thee. But I must ask, is this how you managed to switch back the second time?" Spock asked trying not to sound hopefully that they might be spared.

"Yes it is. I assume by your questioning and the look on your T'hy'la's faces that you have much to discuss." Selik seemed to smile slightly again, "You must call me if your Jim Kirk faints like mine when you tell him, it is one of many times that Bones and I never let him forget." And with that Selik ended the transmission smiling openly.

After a few long moments of silence Jim finally broke the silence.

"Well I don't know what the hell is going on here but James Tiberius Kirk does not faint!" Jim said sounding a little peeved.

"How come that Spock can call me Bones but you can't?" Bones asked teasingly.

"You do realize that he has at least 60 years of practice over me correct? There is much we must discuss and it cannot wait. I will inform the Bridge that we will not be returning due to a personal emergency. Our shift ends in 2.47 hours thus, pending emergency, we will have enough time to converse then have lunch." Spock said nervously as we walked to the comm. System on the wall.

Jim looked at Bones to see if he knew what the heck Spock was talking about but Bones was starring at Spock's back as he ended the transmission with Uhura and walked to the back of the Captain's quarters.

Spock walked to his Captain's bed and the others followed, Jim sitting near the foot of the bed, Spock at the head and Bones in the middle in a misshapen triangle of sorts. They sat in silence for a moment, the humans curiosity was seeping through the bond and Spock wondered where he should begin.

"I believe the best way to explain our situation is to mind meld." Spock said blatantly

The other two just nodded as the scotched closer together so they could reach each other's psi points. Within seconds of contact they were swimming in one another's minds. Colors of every shade were swirling around them as they felt the presence of one another's minds.

~Wow, that was easy~ Jim said, ~I guess we are getting better at this huh?~ he thought to his lovers.

~On the contrary Jim that is another thing I must explain to you. Last night Leonard and I discovered that the bond we share has become…permanent. I hope you are not upset Jim it was not my intention for this to happen so soon~ Spock said almost pleading Jim to understand.

~Spock why would I be upset? I love you, both of you! This means we are basically married now right?!~ Jim asked excitedly

~That's how Spock explained it to me last night. Spock show Jim the bond thing like you showed me, it's probably the easiest way to explain everything anyway~ Bones said sounding almost jittery.

~Very well~ As Spock said this there was a whooshing around them as they went deeper into their minds.

Like Bones did the previous night Jim could feel the warmth, the love, the passion and so much more flooding him before he actually saw the golden trindles of light. Bones was smiling as Jim examined the bond like a child examines a new toy. Spock seemed amused at Jim's awe but was waiting for him to notice the new lines that were forming the bond to their future child.

Jim studied the bond for several minutes when suddenly, "Hey Spock I think the bond is broken." Jim said rather matter of factly.

They could feel the laughter radiating off Spock. ~What makes you think it is broken T'hy'la?~ Spock asked with a smirk on his face. Bones tried to keep as straight a face as possible, he didn't want Jim too embarrassed when he learned the truth.

~Well all these little pieces are going in a different direction here~ Jim said kind of shyly. Spock's amusement increased.

~This is true. Do you remember what the tri-corder readings told us last night?~ Spock asked seriously.

~Ya something about having baby Tribbles. Why?~ Jim asked. Spock did not role his eyes this time but Bones couldn't wait any longer for Spock to slowly give Jim the memo.

~Ya that was part of it. Take out the Tribbles, what's left?~ Bones asked smiling.

Jim stared at his bond mates blinking like an owl. Realization settling in. His lips started to move but no sound came out. Then suddenly there was a flash of blinding white light and all three men experienced the sensation of falling without actually moving. After what was probably only a couple minutes the blinding white light was gone and they were all once again surrounding the bond in their shared minds.

~Spock! What the hell was that?!~ Bones asked with a hint of panic. Spock amusement grew again, they could feel it surround them and then suddenly they heard it, Spock's laughter. A low baritone flowed from Spock like a river. It was several more seconds of laughter and starring before Spock could respond. His laughter had stopped but the feeling of amusement had not.

~We will have to call Selik in the morning. The blinding light was Jim fainting~ Spock said obviously trying not to laugh again.

~Hey! I didn't faint! I blacked out for a second!~ Jim pouted but he was smiling like the sun.

His bond mates just looked at him, the laughter obvious in their eyes, but so was the love and adoration.

~So, were really gonna have a baby? That's what the separate part of our bond is, the baby?~ Jim asked quietly.

~Yes T'hy'la~ Spock replied amusement still present but astronomically over powered by the feeling of love.

They stood their together for several minutes basking in the feelings of their love when Jim suddenly grabbed them both pulling them into a bone crushing hug. The sudden movement forced them out of the meld where their bodies were still hugging each other just as tightly. They stayed like that for several minutes before Bones regrettably broke the silence.

"So what exactly was your older self talking about Spock? Jim and I didn't really get the footnotes to that somewhat cryptic conversation you two had. I'm not an expert but we could feel the pain rolling off you in waves. What happened in their time line?"

Spock sighed as he reluctantly released himself from the hug.

"As my counterpart told you, his Jim and Leonard had already been in an intimate relationship for some time. What you did not understand was that my alternate self was k'khan at the time that they switched." Spock knew without even looking up that his mates were watching him with a 'what the hell does that mean?' look. "He was already pregnant at the time." Bones and Jim both gasped. All was quiet for several minutes as the human's let this new bit of information sink in and put it together with what they remembered from Selik's conversation.

"So when he said that they lost that which was most important to them, they…they lost the baby?" Jim asked suddenly realizing why the conversation with Selik had seemed so depressing. Spock only nodded his head. Jim was feeling it too now; the thought of losing their own child was suddenly suffocating him.

"Wait does that mean…we could lose our baby too?" Jim asked realizing he was trying not to cry.

It was too late for Bones, he was already crying. In the back of his mind Jim was somewhat surprised that Spock's body could even cry but now was not the time to think about that.

"So they lost their baby because the alternate you and I were fighting?! What the hell could we have been fighting about that was so bad that the locals decided to intervene?!" Bones asked with a mixture of hurt, anger and deep sadness as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I do not know. We will have to ask, along with several other things when we call him tomorrow." Spock said solemnly, "But now it seems, for the safety of our child, we will not be switching back."

**Oh No! How will they switch back now? I'll tell you when I figure it out myself! Lol. Hope you enjoyed! Please Rate and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 - How Did You Know!

**Wow, so this took way longer than it should have to update. Sorry about that. I had this all ready to publish then one night I had an epiphany and decided that this story was getting slow so I've added some adventure to it! Sorry if thats not what you wanted but I promise it'll be good!**

Spock slowly wakes to a 'happy' sort of humming in the back of his mind. Before truly gaining complete consciousness, Spock illogically enjoys the feel of his bondmates presence not only in his mind but also in his Captain's bed. He tries to imprint this moment to memory as one of the first where is heart and mind were in complete agreement that this was _home _and that this feeling was right.

After their conversation with his counterpart, Selik, they had all spent the rest of the day in a "drunken haze" as Leonard had told him once. They were all incredibly happy about the baby but moments of sadness and remorse would drip through the bond as they thought about their counterparts losing a child and then Selik being separated from any family he had left. Larger amounts of fear and panic would also seep through as they thought of the dangers they now faced. To put it mildly it had been an emotionally draining day for all of them.

In a wordless understanding they had regrouped that night in the Captain's quarters and quickly passed out in each other's arms. They were still too overwhelmed to try and come to any decisions but Spock knew they had a lot to undertake today.

Spock was just about to open his eyes when his Captain's ears, although not as sensitive as his own, picked up on a tiny voice whispering,

"…I mean it'd be easier if you're a boy cause you're gonna have three awesome dads and we can do boy stuff like..."

Spock's eye shot open as he realized Jim was talking to the baby, he experienced an overwhelming sensation of love at that moment but before he could say anything to Jim he looked up to see his own eyes staring back at him. Those eyes where smiling at him in understanding but as Leonard silently mouthed a "shhh" Spock knew they should let Jim have his moment. They both listened to Jim as he continued to speak to their unborn child.

"…and Bones will teach how to use hypos and fix everyone up. Spock will make sure you are all smart and logical and I can teach you how to be a Captain and protect everyone in space…but if you want to be a girl that's cool too! Girl's can be Captain's and Doctor's and I'm sure once we tell everyone Uhura can buy you dresses and dolls and stuff…but I'm warning you now if you decide to be a girl you are not allowed to date until you're 25!"

Bones rolled Spock's eyes as Spock's eyebrows, well Jim's eyebrows, shot up obviously amused.

Bones decided that it was time to get up he knew as well as Spock there was a lot they needed to do today. Deciding to go easy on Jim, Bones pretended to stir in his sleep which had Jim shooting up from his position of his head resting on Spock's stomach as he quickly bolted into the bathroom and turned on the sonic shower.

"Leonard shouldn't we tell Jim that we heard his conversation with our child? There is no need for him to be embarrassed like this." Spock asked sternly.

"Naw Spock just let him have this time with the baby, we'll tell him later. I made a mental list of all the people we need to call today. First, obviously we need to talk to your future-alternate self again cause there's a lot we need to ask. If we're gonna stay stuck like this we have to tell the Admiralty cause we just can't risk any kind of mistakes. They'll already be on our asses for waiting this long. I'm sure if we tell Pike first he can make up some BS to keep us in space so Jim won't have to give up the Enterprise and we can do milk-runs until we can switch back. We need to tell the crew…" Spock opened his mouth in assumed protest but Leonard quickly stopped him, "At least the command team Spock. There's too much at stake if something goes wrong, they need to know how to help us."

Before Bones could continue Spock cut him off, "I was not going to disagree with you Leonard. All your arguments have been sound and logical, I was simply going to add that we must also call my father." Bones suddenly looked panic stricken, which was quite a frightening sight on the half-Vulcan's face. Unfortunately Jim chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom.

Jim was bent over towel drying his hair as he walked out and began to speak "Hey guys I was thinking we should probably…" Jim stopped abruptly as he looked up and saw the panic on Spock's face and instantly forgot what he was going to say.

"Whoa, what's going on? Bones you ok? You look terrified, is the baby ok?" Jim said, quickly panicking himself as he jumped back on to the bed. Bones tried to school Spock's features as he sat up but Spock answered for him.

"Leonard and the baby are fine Jim. He mentioned that we should call Ambassador Selik and inform Admiral Pike and the crew of our situation. I pointed out that we should also inform my father and he, logically so, panicked. Thus was the moment you walked in." Spock said calmly.

Bones came back to himself at the "logically so", "How is it logical that I panicked?" Leonard honestly wanted to know what Spock thought, he knew why he was panicking but he wouldn't call it logical. Jim seemed to calm himself as well at the explanation and was now sitting cross-legged in front of his partners waiting for Spock's answer.

"My father can be very intimidating, he is Vulcan." Spock said with a slight smirk, "Furthermore his first impressions of you both are not the greatest." McCoy's face (Jim) suddenly went white as Spock's face was suddenly blushing green, Spock pretended not to notice as he continued in an almost cheerful tone, "Jim tried and succeed in getting an emotional response from me by insulting not only my planet and its culture but also my mother, who was of course his wife and bondmate. And if I recall correctly, while in sickbay later that day Leonard referred to myself and several of the elders as 'stubborn, emotionless, green-blooded, hobgoblin pixies'. So of course my father is most definitely impressed with you both." Spock ended sarcastically with one of Jim Kirk's shit eating grins.

Jim and Bones could tell Spock was teasing them but it wasn't exactly an exaggeration either, Sarek would most likely think Spock had lost his mind. Spock could sense their unease through the bond as well.

"Do not concern yourselves T'hy'la's my father has never seen me as his most logical son. If he decides to disown me, kaiidth, it would not be the first time he has done so. If he cannot accept that you are both my T'hy'la I know my grandmother T'Pau will and as-" Jim cut Spock off before he could inform them that T'Pau was Grand High Matriarch of Vulcan and that Spock was here favorite grandchild.

"Hey Spock what does T'hy'la mean?" Jim asked curiously, this was like the seventh time Spock had called them that. Bones nodded his head at the question.

Spock smiled as he looked at his bondmates, "The term does not translate exactly into Standard but a rough translation is; friend, brother and lover, in one word, soulmate. The other half that completes us. It is a very rare and prized occurrence for my people." Spock finished somewhat wistfully.

"Wow. That's…surprisingly romantic." Leonard said a little shocked, "Ok so we're not gonna worry about your dad so we'll save his call for last. Let's call Ambassador Spock and then worry about how we are going to tell the crew." Bones finished.

"That's weird. That's the fourth time I've tried calling Ambassador Spock and still no answers…Do you think something happened?" Jim asked more than a little concerned.

"Relax Jim, I'm sure future-alternate timeline Spock has plenty of work to do running the colony. Let's round up the crew and then we'll talk to future Spock

"Computer initiate Captain's code Zebra-one-Oliver-seven-Edna-zero-one." The Captain said gravely. Everyone in the room froze.

"Privacy lock engaged" the computer responded

"Ay, whaz goin' on Cap'in?" Scotty asked nervously, that was a top security clearance code and everyone there knew it.

"Are we being attacked?! Are we going undercover or something?!" Sulu asked panicking slightly.

The rest of the Command crew started shouting out questions becoming more and more anxious as they none of their questions were being answered; not that they were giving anyone the time of day to answer them at any rate.

"Calm down!" Bones finally shouted.

Everyone froze. Several jaws were hanging open becoming very acquainted with the floor. Did Spock just yell at them?! The world must be falling apart if Spock is emotionally compromised…again.

The Captain was glaring at Commander Spock as if silently telling him to shut up. Unbeknownst to the command team Bones was being reprimanded through their bond.

"That," Spock said pointing to his own body, "is the reason we are here."

Everyone's face became ghostly white. Was Spock dying? Why was he emotionally compromised? Bones rolled Spock's eyes startling the crew even more. Jim decided things could only get more confusing so he cut in before Spock and Bones could make it worse.

"What we are trying to tell you is that the three of us," Jim pointed to his body, Spock's and McCoy's, "have a slight problem…one of which we are still debating whether or not to tell Starfleet of and-" Jim was cut off as Uhura jumped up squealing like a teenager.

"Oh my god! Guys they figured it out! It finally happened!" Uhura screeched as she jumped around pointing at the trio that just stared back at her completely dumbfounded at what the hell she meant. Confusingly enough for Jim, Spock and Bones, Scotty Chekov and Sulu apparently knew what she meant because suddenly they were all smiling.

"Ach! Congratulations sirs! I always knew ye'ed figure it out eventually!" Scotty cheered.

"Hikaru? Vho von de pot?" Chekov asked excitedly. Uhura returned to her seat as Sulu pulled out his PADD and began searching through what Spock assumed to be charts.

"Damn! I lost 20 credits to each of you! Scotty you won, you beat Chekov by 2 weeks…Damn!" Sulu sighed.

The trio of bondmates stared at each other completely clueless

~What the hell did we miss?~ Bones asked through the bond.

~I'm confused~ Jim whined. Spock was so confused he didn't even respond.

"Um…what are you talking about?" Jim asked his crew still thoroughly confused.

Scotty, Uhura, Chekov and Sulu all stopped their excited chatter and looked blankly back at their commanding officers. Their faces went from blank to confused to suddenly very nervous very quickly…maybe they were wrong?

Uhura spoke first, "You mean you three didn't finally figure out that you are madly in love with each other and are now dating?" she said skeptically, her instincts were hardly ever wrong about things like this.

Spock blinked rapidly suddenly realizing what conclusions the crew had come to, laughter from both Jim and Bones rang through their bond and Spock debated for a moment whether or not he should laugh out loud, he didn't but Jim and Bones could feel his amusement through the bond. As illogical as humans could be they had one hell of a crew.

"This is true, Jim the Doctor and I are now in a relationship but that is not why we summoned you here today." Spock said seriously in their Captain's body. The command crew stared blankly at the man they assumed was their Captain but was definitely not acting like their Captain; what the heck is going on? They all wondered, they remained completely silent causing the room to have a sudden eerie feeling.

Jim broke the silence awkwardly "Ok…so what we were going to tell you was that Spock, Bones and I have magically traded bodies." Jim in Bones body said seriously. Blank stares. Absolute silence.

"It was not magical at all Captain, along with several other possible factors it was the transporter accident that started this whole predicament." Spock in Jim's body corrected. More silence. Chekov may have blinked.

"And now we can't change back, well not yet at least." Bones in Spock's body said with a bit of southern twang.

Scotty, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov were still completely silent. They didn't even seem to be breathing.

"Guys…say something! You're freaking me out!" Jim squeaked in an embarrassingly high pitched voice.

Chekov finally remembered how to speak, but just barely. "Vat!?" Sulu managed to nod to Chekov's statement. Scotty was still trying to find the connection to reboot his brain while Uhura's lips started moving but no sound came out for several more seconds.

"Explain." Uhura demanded.

"Approximately 13.274 days ago Doctor McCoy, the Captain and myself were planet side when we accidently created a planetary incident. Upon beam up Mr. Scott had trouble returning us to the Enterprise. Upon materialization we came to the realization that I was trapped in Dr. McCoy's body, Dr. McCoy in the Captain's body and the Captain in my own body. Mr. Scott appeared to realize that something was wrong but we had him ordered out of the room while we attempted to understand what had transpired." Spock said stoically, before he could continue Scotty cut in.

"So that's what was wrong with ye! Ack ye should have told me sirs, a trip back through the transporter would have set ye straight!" Scotty said almost scolding his commanding officers.

"We know that now Scotty." Jim said quietly as he continued where Spock had been cut off, "We ran some test and figured out that there was a new protein in our bodies. Spock figured out how to get rid of it and figured that doing so would change us back. It worked and we switched but not into the right body. Spock is now in my body, I'm Bones and Bones is now Spock, hence the over emotionalism." Jim said smiling at his bondmate teasingly.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Bones shouted indignantly. This earned him two glares from his lovers and several giggles from the rest of the command team. Leonard sighed, "Anyway that is why we are here now, we figured out that yes Scotty a trip through the transporter will work but we have other…complications now." Bones said rather dejectedly.

"What kind of complications?" Sulu finally spoke up.

~Do you want to tell them Spock? It's your body~ Bones asked

~But it is our child~ Spock replied with surprising warmth.

"My person is k'khan." Spock said rather proudly.

Uhura gasped, startling the others as she jumped up again and seemed to almost dance around the room. "You're pregnant!" she all but screamed cheerfully. She bolted to her 'Captain' and pulled him into a tight hug, Spock stiffened but managed to pat her awkwardly on the back. Jim gave her a bear hug and Bones actually chuckled as he returned the hug Uhura gave.

"Ughhh!" Sulu sighed as he banged his head on the table repeatedly, "I lost another 20 credits each! Chekov you won this round!" Sulu sighed as he continued to bang his head into the table as a laughing Chekov tried to calm the now broke helmsmen by rubbing circles into his back.

"Wait a sec you guys had a bet going on that to?! How did you even know it was a possibility?" Jim asked confused

Uhura scoffed, "Besides the fact that I majored in Vulcan, Spock was my professor and that I dated him?" Uhura said as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Not even 2 months after the Narada incident we had the bet going on when you three would get together. To make it interesting I mentioned the difference in Vulcan physiology and started the bet on when we should expect to see baby Vulcan hybrids running the ship." Uhura said smiling at the gob smacked look on McCoy's, which they now is actually Jim's, face.

"Congratulations sirs. Vut I am confused. How does the baby affect you svitching back?" Chekov asked curiously. Scotty suddenly was deathly pale.

"Cause when the transporter switches them back it could possibly switch the babe as well, thus…" Scotty didn't know if he could even say it out loud. The idea of anything happening to the child made him sick. He looked at his commanding officers standing before him; they nodded their heads at his questioning look and continued in a chocked whisper, "Thus potentially killing the baby…" Silence engulfed the room.

Sulu immedeatly froze, a panicked look marring his face as he glanced over at Chekov who was on the brink of tears. Scotty was whiter than a sheet and looked ready to faint. Sulu had to do a double take, Uhura looked…angry? He didn't have time to wonder why as Uhura spoke up.

"Well there's no way in hell we are letting that happen!" yep she was pissed, "Don't worry sirs I'll help you rework the schedule so the three of you won't have to beam down together." Uhura pulled out her own PADD, "Hikaru, think you can handle navigating on your own if I schedule Pavel into the science labs to help Commander Spock find another alternative to switching?"

Sulu was too shocked to vocally reply so he just nodded his head.

"Scotty, do you think it's possible to rework the transporter so if all else fails the baby won't be switched?" Uhura asked on a roll.

"Woah, ok guys hold on!" Jim said in a mix of anxiousness and relief, "We appreciate this greatly, we really do but we have to tell Starfleet first…they may not even let us stay on the Enterprise. If we are damn freaking lucky they'll let us do milk runs for a while if not we'll be grounded, because there is no way in hell that they are separating the three of us. I'm so relieved that you guys are ok with this and obviously so ready to help but we need to take this slowly." Jim said equal parts grateful to his crew and annoyed with the prospect of what Starfleet will do to them.

"We were gonna call Pike first and see what he thinks and then we'll go from there. We'll keep you four updated and we know you'll keep it to yourselves." Bones added gently.

"So for now you are dismissed." Spock said as he motioned for everyone to exit the room. They rose but did not immediately leave. Scotty clapped them all on the back wishing them luck as he headed back to his engines. Sulu smiled and gave his congratulations again as Uhura and Chekov gave the trio another round of hugs, if it was slightly awkward no one commented on it.

"Well that went a hell of a lot better than I ever thought it could." Bones said as he Jim and Spock made their way through the Enterprise's many hallways and back to the Captain's quarters.

"Ya think Chris will have a cow?" Jim asked starting to get nervous again.

"I highly doubt Admiral Pike possess any form of subspecies Bovinae." Spock said with a glint in his eye.

"You know what he meant Spock, let's just get this over with." Bones said as they entered Jim's quarters.

Before they could even cross the room the communications screen on the desk started blinking that there was an incoming call. Jim unceremoniously ran up to the screen to see who it was.

~Well whatdya know its Chris!~ Jim said excitedly ~Hell maybe he figured it out and is calling to congratulate us~

~Doubt that~ said Leonard

~Unlikely~ Spock seconded. Jim just shrugged.

Jim flicked on the screen "What can we do for you Chris?" he asked cheerfully.

"As glad as I am to see you Doctor McCoy I need to speak with Kirk we've got trouble." Admiral Pike said looking a little worse for wear. His hair was sticking up in all directions as he shuffled through the disaster zone of papers covering his desk. Spock walked into the screens view.

~Jim…~ Spock scolded before he could say something to stress Pike even more.

~Oops, sorry~ Jim said suddenly apprehensive as to what was wrong with Chris

"How can we help you Admiral Pike?" Spock asked. If Pike noticed that they were acting weird he was too preoccupied to comment.

"You might want to grab Commander Spock for this Jim." Pike said distractedly as he continued to shuffle through his papers obviously looking for a specific one.

"He is already present. Please explain what is stressing you." Spock responded now secretly dreading what could possibly be happening that would make his former Captain and mentor look just as stressed as he had during the Narada incident.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna spit it out." Chris paused to look at the body of Commander Spock, "Commander your father and several other Vulcan elders have been kidnapped." The three sets of eyes that were staring at Pike widened in horror.

"Ambassador Selik managed to send out a red alert right before he was taken as well. The message is only one word, top priority and we have no idea what it means." Pike said finally finding the paper he was looking for.

"What did it say?" Bones managed to ask. Pike turned the piece of paper over.

"Sybok"

**Is that enough of a cliffhanger for y'all? I told ya I was adding adventure. Hope you liked it, please rate and review! **


	9. Chapter 9 - Who is Sybok?

**Welcome back! I present to you, my fabulous viewers, chapter 9! I apologize first for taking so long it's been a rough few weeks. A friend of mine just had surgery in an attempt to remove her cancer and she ended up with a deadly infection from miss care at the hospital. So I've spent some time at her side in recovery and its been the emotional roller coaster ride from hell. Thus this chapter may seem like an emotional roller coaster as well...hopefully not from hell though. One of the characters may seem a little OOC but that is all part of the plan and you will understand eventually why that is. Slight warning for swearing and implied abuse as a child. And finally the spacing is gonna be all wonky from now on because I had to get a new laptop and I haven't been able to install Word yet so Im writing solely on the sites doc manager and it wont work with me on the spacing. Again I apologize. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Sybok? What the hell is Sybok?" Jim asked aloud, his voice squeaking slightly with confusion.

~My…my brother~ Spock replied through the bond apparently to shocked to verbalize out loud.

Jim and Bones stared at Spock like he had two heads

~Brother? What brother? You never told us you had a brother! How did you manage to skip over _that_ detail?!~ Bones asked suddenly very pissed off, if not a little hurt that Spock had left details of his life out.

Spock could feel his bondmates hurt and confusion but he had to find out what was happening with his father, his future self and the other elders. A cold almost dark feeling crowded their minds as Spock closed off the bond. He could feel their sudden shock and fear but he could not let it overtake him.

"Has a ransom been given? Any signs that they are still on planet or even alive?" Spock asked easily slipping into Captain mode.

"Nothing as of yet Jim. We'll keep you updated. The Enterprise is to change course and head their immediately. Spock any idea what Sybok means?" Chris asked still out of the loop about the switch. Spock didn't give Leonard the chance to answer.

"Sybok is Spock's half brother from Sarek's first marriage. Sybok was banished after he tried to kill Spock as a child and grew up as a V'tosh ka'tur, a Vulcan without logic, originally the V'tosh ka'tur tried to find a balance between logic and allowing their emotions to show, few ever find a true balance. Sybok allows his emotions to overrule his mind making him a very dangerous individual. He has no doubt captured Sarek in an ill advised attempt at revenge." Spock said almost all in one breath.

Admiral Christopher Pike could only stare, since when did Jim Kirk know so much about Spock's personal life? Actually several thoughts came to Pike about how Jim had leaned so much about his secretive First Officer so quickly; from Kirk hacking files...again to the duo finally 'getting along'...none of his thoughts were something he truly wanted to dwell on. Pike managed to clear his throat enough to break him from his jumbled mess of thoughts.

"Alright...I'm not sure if I want to know what's going on here so...that said your orders are to get to New Vulcan, stop Sybok and rescue his prisoners. I'll call you if we learn anything. Pike out." and like that Pike was gone.

Jim, Bones and Spock were left staring at each other's reflections on the now black communications screen. Even with Spock blocking them he could still since the mass of questions churning their minds trying to reach him.

"Spock I think we need to talk." Jim managed barely whispering. Spock sighed

"Yes we do Jim." Spock said somewhat resigned. "But first," Spock flicked the communications screen back on as he hailed the Bridge, "Kirk to Bridge."

"Uhura here sir."

"Inform Mr. Sulu we have a new destination, New Vulcan warp factor three. Kirk out." Spock ended the call and walked back to his mates who had moved to the Captains bed.

Spock stopped about a meter away from the bed and stood in parade rest, hands tightly clasped behind his back. He wasn't sure how to proceed, he in essence lied to his friends by not divulging information about his half-brother and was now blocking them from the connections they shared. He did not feel that he deserved their affection at this moment so he remained standing. Since they were just staring at him waiting for him to speak he decided to just get it over with.

"As I told Admiral Pike, Sybok is my half-brother from my father's first marriage. They did not love each other and only remained together for political and biological reasons. When Sybok was three Terran years of age my father met my mother...as I child my father told me he married my mother because it was logical, it was not until after her death that he told me he married her because he loved her." Spock smiled a little at the memory of his mother, "My father ended the arrangement he had with Sybok's mother and began courting my mother. Relations between my father and as humans say, his 'ex', ended well and still to this day they are good acquaintances. Sybok on the other hand had different emotions to his parents separation." Jim suddenly interrupted Spock's train of thought.

"Spock come sit down with us." Jim said pensively

"I-I'd rather stand." Spock stuttered surprised that Jim was not completely furious with him.

"Why?" Jim asked suddenly nervous, believing the stuttering was from annoyance rather than surprise.

"Are you not angry with me for lying to you both?" Spock asked confused

"Angry? Spock we aren't angry at you. I'll admit that I'm angry at this Sybok guy but not you. If i'm anything towards you its nervous and confused." Bones said quickly

" Explain." Spock asked

"Ok...well I'm confused 'cause I'm curious as to why you didn't just tell us. Nervous cause if ya didn't just say it that means it was probably pretty traumatic and angry at Sybok cause he tried to hurt you. Spock we love you, anyone who tries to hurt you, in anyway, is automatically on Jim and I's shit list." Leonard's deep Georgian accent got thicker a he emphasized how true his statement was.

Spock didn't even pretend to not know what a 'shit list' was he was so comforted by Leonard's statement that he found the courage to continue his explanation, his mates deserved to know.

"I thank you both, I love you as well. I apologize for deceiving you but you are correct in your assumption, Sybok created a very traumatic time period in my life. Where the delinquents in my primary education were bad, Sybok was worse. On several occasions Sybok would taunt me saying that I was overly emotional for a Vulcan and my existence shamed our father. For the next several days I would over compensate to be the perfect Vulcan for my father. There were weeks where I wouldn't even let my mother touch me let alone allow her the pleasure of a hug. Sybok would then comment that I was hurting my mother by not even trying to accommodate her human needs and that one day she would hate me and not even see me as her son since I was cold to her...this hurt even more than shaming my father. I was so confused and the children at school and my professors only made the confusion worse. After several years of this torment I eventually gave up on trying to please everyone and simply went with what I could handle best. When I was 11 years of age Sybok tricked me into undertaking the ancient Vulcan right of passage. it is a 5 day trip through the deserts of Vulcan where one must survive completely on the logic of survival. I was overly eager to prove myself and ventured out without informing my parents. I quickly became lost and wandered into a cave, seeking shelter from a sandstorm. I was attacked by a le-matya, on Terra they would be similar to your tigers but there claws and fangs are deadly poisonous."

"I had not realized it until the moment I was attacked that I-Chaya, my pet sehlat had followed me into the desert and managed to save me from the le-matya. I-Chaya killed the beast but was seriously wounded, I managed to return her home where I learned that she could not be saved. I-Chaya died saving me. Later Sarek questioned as to what drove me to do something so foolish. I explained what Sybok had said, that my succeeding in this endeavor would bring our father honor after the shame I had caused. My mother was absolutely furious with Sybok while my father appeared to be neutral about the whole situation, so neutral in fact that my mother believed he had known about Sybok's tormenting, which only infuriated her more. Sybok was later sent to live with his mother full time and I never saw him again. Sarek did receive updates on his care and education but no physical contact has been made since Sybok was 14." Spock finished quietly, he waited, staring at his bondmates skeptical as to how they would reply.

The three men remained silent, the humans trying to process all the information they had just been given and the Vulcan patiently waiting for their response. Bones wasn't sure who he should direct his anger at; Sybok for causing his Spock so much pain or Sarek for letting it all happen _/_probably some sort of test to see how 'Vulcan' he could be! The Bastard!/ Bones was mentally seething but doing a surprisingly good job of keeping it to himself as he attempted to relax and really understand the psychological damage that had been done to Spock, he was somewhat shocked that Spock was able to find a balance on his own, if only half of what Spock had told them was true, he could've ended up much worse. Bones was slowly starting to calm down as he planned to simply embrace the Vulcan, maybe words weren't necessary here just understanding?

On Jim's end things had taken a completely different turn. Jim was silently panicking and if he was later asked about it he would never be able to explain why his mind took that train of thought...but it did. / God what's our baby gonna end up like if Spock is just as screwed up as me? Oh shit! What if I end up being like Frank!? Or Spock ends up like Sarek! Bones would kill us...no killing us would be the nice thing to do. Oh god, he'll end up leaving us because of all the emotional baggage we have!/ Jim knew from personal experience that people can only handle so much drama before they throw in the towel. /Good god why am I getting so dramatic! Bones wouldn't leave us!...would he? He's a doctor for Christ's sake he'll probably send us into therapy! Jim laughed to himself as he thought about how they would explain that to their child, 'Ya your daddies are a little crazy so they have to talk out their feelings!', ha, he could already hear the child's response, 'That is illogical.' Jim didn't realize he was starting to laugh out loud until Spock and Bones were staring at him like he'd completely lost it.

Jim coughed awkwardly, "Oh...sorry I was just...thinking." Jim said lamely trying to shrug it off.

"Care to share with the class Jim?" Bones asked somewhere between annoyed, curious and amused.

"Errr...I was thinking that our kid is gonna be screwed if Spock's childhood was just as messed up as mine. Then I panicked that you would leave us for being baggage because we are emotionally challenged. Then I got angry at myself for thinking you would ever do that to us, I mean you'd sooner die than hurt us and I know that. Finally I was laughing at the idea of you putting us I therapy and how you would explain it to our kid." Jim explained as he started to laugh again.

Bones started to laugh while Spock's eyebrows shot up, sadly the effect was lost since he was in Jim's body.

"Overreact much Jim?" Bones asked teasing him gently.

"I guess, I'm sorry your brother was such an ass Spock. Sam may have left me but at least he cared while he was around. I'm just glad you found a balance." Jim smiled at his lovers, "But I really think we need to come up with a plan here. How can we stop Sybok?" Jim asked seriously.

"Jim we can't really make a plan if we have no idea what's going on. For all we know Sybok could be keeping his prisoners in cells or they could all be dead by now!" Jim and Spock both tried to hide a grimace at Leonard's statement. "I know no one wants to hear it but it's true. Do we even know what Sybok wants? I mean if he only wants money we could easily handle that, but if he wants to be King, or whatever Vulcan rulers are called, of New Vulcan we'll have more problems. Pike said so far he's only captured the elders so maybe he is trying to get rid of the higher authority so he can take over?" Leonard said as he started to sprout out theories.

"That's a good point but again if he is trying to take over what are we gonna do about it? And if he wants the power why is he kidnapping everyone? Why not just kill them off?" Jim asked.

"If I may interject?" Spock asked but did not wait for permission, "If it is true that Sybok has only captured the surviving elders, our father included, then he may simply be out for revenge. Logically if this is so, he is already well aware that the Federation has been notified and will be attempting to stop him. Thus he is also aware that in a high priority case such as this Starfleet will have no choice but to send their best ship in the fleet, the Enterprise, but more specifically the Enterprise is home to the person he hates most in the universe, myself. Unfortunately as of right now that is you Leonard." Spock said all this like he was reading the ingredients on a can, he sounded almost bored.

Jim and Bones just stared at him for a few seconds, Spock was acting like it was perfectly normal for his half-brother to hate him and neither man knew whether to be angry or saddened by this.

"Okay...let me get this straight, 'logic' is telling you that Sybok is baiting you so he can have your head on a platter?" Jim exclaimed more than a little pissed that Spock was being so calm about this and damn him if he wasn't even more pissed off when Spock had the gal to smirk at him!

"I highly doubt Sybok wishes to consume my flesh Jim, but essentially, yes Jim, Sybok wants me dead because my existence is the reason his life turned out the way it did. He would most likely also be after my mother if it weren't for the fact that she is already...gone." Spock whispered the last part as memories of his mother flooded him.

Bones decided to interject here, "Alright. Alright, Jim forget being annoyed at how calm he is cause that's just how Spock is. Look at the bigger picture here, Sybok wants Spock dead and right now that means me and our child as well. Speaking of annoying, Spock can you please stop blocking the bond? I'm starting to get heartburn-." Spock cut Leonard off with a raised brow and a question.

"I fail to see how the blocked mental bond would result in indigestion Leonard."

"Well if you would let me finish I would have gotten to the part where I haven't eaten all morning and that running on empty causes acid reflux." Bones said loudly.

"I see. Please give me a moment to disable my shields without overwhelming you both. I believe we should venture to the mess hall, as humans say, you now require nutritional nourishment for two." Spock said as he mentally brought down the last of his shields separating their bond and letting their warmth flood his mind once again.

Jim laughed, "Something like that Spock." Jim continued to smile as he was once again able to feel the hum of his bondmates minds mingling with his own.

* * *

"Eating for two? Spock, the ways he's going at it he's eating for like six! Seriously Bones what is that I like your fourth bowl of polmeek soup? Don't forget you're on your second loaf of bread!" Jim said in mock exasperation. Jim was beaming, he always thought Spock didn't eat enough anyway.

"Illogical Captain, Vulcans rarely ever have multiple births." Spock said jokingly. Secretly he too was a little surprised at the mass amount of food that Dr. McCoy was able to consume.

Bones paused from his ravenous eating to stare questioningly at Spock, "Really? Vulcan's don't have twins? They are kinda rare on Earth, but really no multiple births at all?" Bones asked sounding very surprised. As a man of medicine this was intriguing.

"Correct. To my knowledge there has never been a multiple birth in Vulcan history." Spock replied.

"Damn. Well-"

"Bridge to Captain Kirk." Sulu interrupted calling out over the ships speakers.

"Kirk here." Spock said as he answered on the nearest wall com.

"Sir ETA for New Vulcan is three hours."

"Thank you Sulu, Kirk out." Spock said as flicked off the comm unit and walked back to the table his bondmates were still conversing at.

~ETA three hours~ Spock said through the bond as he took his seat.

~So what's the plan?~ Leonard asked

~Wait and see~ Jim said obviously annoyed with their lack of knowledge for the situation at hand.

* * *

"Bridge." Jim barked as the trio stepped in to the turbolift and it whisked them to their destination. As the turbolift door slid open Jim paused to glance around and see who was left on the bridge. He was somewhat shocked to see that it was only the Command crew, even Scotty was here instead of one of his ensigns. Since this crew already knew of their situation Jim had no qualms about walking up to his captain's chair and dramatically throwing himself in it. Jim sighed loudly causing the command team to all laugh quietly.

"Any word from Starfleet or the colony?" Jim asked in his Captain voice, silently beaming that he got to be 'himself' again.

After a moment of a quickly growing awkward silence everyone turned around to stare at Uhura questioningly when she didn't answer. Uhura dint even notice them as she tinkered with her communications board. The moment her 'Captain' had sat down she started to receive a message from the planet, but she couldn't make heads or tales of it! She wasn't stupid she understood language, which was High Vulcan, but the content itself made no sense; _You shall soon join I-Chaya little brother. _What the hell did that mean? Maybe she was interpreting the data wrong? Maybe the message was scrambled and she was only getting part of it?

"Um, Uhura? You ok over there?" Jim finally asked. The use of her name pulled her out of her mind to see her fellow crew starring at her.

Uhura tried to smile but must have failed because the crews faces only became more confused, "Sorry Captain. We just received a message from the Vulcan colony, but it doesn't make any sense sir." Uhura said sounding very aggravated.

"Relay the message Lieutenant." Spock said calmly from his Science station.

"You shall soon join I-Chaya little brother. What do you think it means sir?" Uhura asked, she looked up just in time to see Dr. McCoy's face go deathly pale while Spock's face turned dark green.

~Oh shit this really is a trap Spock!~ Jim cried into he bond.

~That son of a bitch! We should just trace his signal and kill him Jim before he can hurt anyone! He's a dumbass if he thinks we'll ever let him get his hands on Spock!~ Bones all but demanded through their minds.

Spock remained completely silent as he processed this information, he was afraid for his and his families safety but he wasn't really surprised that this was Sybok's plan. For several years Sybok had sworn that he would kill Spock for ruining his life, Spock just didn't realize that when that time finally came he would have a reason to fight it and survive.

~I suggest we hail the planet Captain~

Jim noticed the sudden use of his title instead of his names and it did nothing to calm his fears.

"Uhura try hailing the planet." Jim commanded. Uhura flicked a few switches and suddenly their was a whining sound from her unit.

"They are hailing us sir." Uhura said surprised.

"Put them on screen." Jim ordered.

Suddenly the face of an overly cheerful Vulcan appeared on screen; somewhere in the back of his mind Bones decided that a manically smiling Vulcan was creepy and just too emotional for his tastes.

"I have been waiting for you Spock." came the Vulcan's greeting.

* * *

Ooohhh! So what happens now? Sorry to leave you with another cliffhanger...well sorta, I enjoy cliffhangers, at least when the author plans on continuing. Which I am, trust me! I know this chapter was a lot of backstory and not much going on but chapter 10 will have lots going on I promise! By the by I forgot to mention this in chapter 8 but chapter 8 and 9 have lots of hinting at what I to come. Just thought I'd give you a little clue since I keep leaving you with cliffhangers. Please review! Reviews make me smile and make me want to write more!


	10. Chapter 10 - Telling Sarek

**YAY! New chapter! Sorry this has taken so long, I was out of town most of last week with no computer access. But anyway this chapter, I think, is a little cracky, but its supposed to be! One new(ish) character is very OOC, but its part of the plot and its only temporary. I was going for humor with this chapter...well Im always going for humor but more so in this chapter, it does have some serious parts too. Hope you enjoy please REVIEW! (Thank you RubyHair for always reviewing and giving tips, very much appreciated) It helps me update faster! By the by to the random fan who blogged this story on the McSpirk tag on Tumblr...Can I hug you!? **

* * *

_I have been waiting for you Spock._

Spock wanted to reply with "I know." or "obviously" but he was never given the chance because Sybok just kept talking. Leonard was silently grateful because he had no idea if he should respond or if the 'real' Spock in Jim's body would beat him to it. Leonard was also completely clueless on how to respond with out raising Sybok's eyebrows.

"Imagine my surprise when I learned that you ignored logic and our fathers wishes, so that you could remain with your humans pets. Tell me brother do these inferior creatures please you?" Sybok asked obviously waiting for Spock to give an emotional response. If Sybok was surprised that the blonde human responded he did not show it.

"What do you want Sybok?" Spock asked voice low and dangerous. Even if Spock had been in his own body he would not have been able to successfully hide the rage he felt towards his half brother at this moment.

"I am impressed brother, you have taught your pets to speak. What I want _human_ is what is rightfully mine! With my banishment, Spock" Sybok spit out his name like a curse, "the half-breed was given my rightful spot as heir to the house of Surak. Riding this world of the half-breed and the elders will aid me in my rise to power. Under my rule my people will once again be the strong, proud race they once were." Sybok said almost smugly.

~Not that I'm on his side or anything but at least he's just trying to help his people~ Jim thought shyly. He really didn't like Sybok but he didn't seem to have any bad intentions...

~Jim! He wants to kill Spock to be king of Vulcan!~ Bones yelled into their minds obviously exasperated.

"That is not logical. Vulcans have not used the monarchy system for centuries; the house of Surak remains as a symbol of the Vulcan's progress in the ways of logic. The colony would never accept you as their ruler even if they illogically decided to bring back the monarchy. You are a V' tosh ka'tur they will never follow a Vulcan who is more human than the half-breed." Spock said disdain for his half-brother dripping from his tongue as he spoke.

"What do you know of logic human?!" Sybok yelled, "My race will once again be superior and we shall conquer this galaxy as our own!" Sybok cheered manically.

"Um...how do you plan to do that?" Jim asked

"It is simple human, I will convince the survivors to revert back to our ancestral ways, the ways of the Vulcan warrior. Before the time of Surak Vulcans embraced their emotions and were a deadly race, we killed or conquered anything that stood in our way. With my help my people will feel this power again!" Sybok said sounding very proud of himself.

~Ok never mind he's crazy...but what does world domination have to do with killing you?~ Jim asked through the bond

~I am unsure Jim. I am unsure how my death aids his plans because my death is not actually required for him to be heir~ Spock said still pondering his half-brothers logic and wondering what had caused him to become so...insane?

"Where do I factor in?" Leonard finally spoke up. This caused Sybok to grin, everyone on the bridge decided it was incredibly disturbing.

"You my brother?" Sybok asked probably just for the hell of trying to get an emotional reaction out of whom he assumed was his half brother.

"Yes, why is my death necessary in your plan?" Bones asked still managing to keep his Vulcan features neutral, or what he hoped was neutral and not completely livid.

"Your death is not necessary Spock but it has been my goal since that whore you call mother took my father from me! As your pets would say I am killing to birds with one stone." Sybok finished voice bordering on hysterical.

Every face on the ridge hardened like stone. Sybok was on the receiving end of seven pairs of eyes glaring at him icily. If the crew had been confused before the only emotion they felt now was hate, pure unstoppable hate for the Vulcan that was grinning manically back at them. There was an unspoken pact suddenly made between them at that moment that this so called Vulcan in front of them would not live long enough to see his plan to fruition. They would not leave the atmosphere unless Sybok was dead.

Before anyone could respond though Sybok began to speak again, "I believe you have learned enough for one day, I will begin the process of beaming you down-"

"NO!" shouted every member of the bridge...but they weren't quick enough.

Just as they all shouted Sybok pushed the button to his left and they all recognized the familiar sound and feeling of being beamed away.

* * *

None of the crew bothered to follow protocol and take stock of their surroundings as they franticly looked at their three friends and commanders to see if they were alright. The trio appeared behind them patting themselves down as if searching for something. They glanced at one another and with a great sigh of relief they all three glanced at their other four crew members smiling signaling that they were alright.

"Are you still switched?" Sulu asked cautiously.

"Yep still stuck. I wonder why we didn't switch back?" Jim asked allowed

"Because the crew was with you in the beam down." a voice said from behind them. They all jumped at the sound and turned around, Starfleet training finally kicking in after the initial shock was over. They approached the shadowed area of the room that the voice had come from cautiously.

"Selik?" Spock called out.

"Yes young one it is I." the elder Spock, Selik, replied as he looked up from the shadows, sounding tired. His wrists were chained to the wall behind him, he was seated on the dirt covered cell floor leaving his arms hanging in the air. As the familiar Enterprise officers approached he spoke again, "Do not fret I am well. Sarek is another story I'm afraid." the half-Vulcan finished solemnly as he looked to his left to point with his head where the man who was technically his father was seated unconscious.

Spock rushed over to his father to see that he too was chained to the wall, "What did Sybok do to him?" he asked.

"Sarek was forced to consume chocolate." Selik said gravely, Spock actually gasped.

"..." every other human stared stupidly at the Vulcan and the body they knew actually harbored Spock's mind.

"...is thees a bad thing?" Chekov asked sounding very confused. The crew, Jim and Bones included, nodded their heads to the question. It's just chocolate right?

"To a Vulcan chocolate is what alcohol is to humans." Spock said seriously

"So ve is drunk?" Chekov asked still confused.

"Essentially yes, but when a Vulcan is intoxicated their mental shields are destroyed. We become incredibly emotional and lose our basic vocal filters."

"Vat are vocal filters?" Chekov appeared to be the only one other than Spock capable of speech at the moment.

"Vocal sensors are what stop you from saying everything you are thinking. Humans have these too, for example you may be privately thinking that Lieutenant Sulu is aesthetically pleasing in his command golds but you do not voice such." Spock said with a pointed smirk at the now blushing Russian. "Another example is that when working an equation you do not vocalize every step your mind takes as you solve it you simply vocalize the answer." Spock finished. Chekov opened his mouth to no doubt ask another question when Sarek groaned back into consciousness.

* * *

Sarek blinked dumbly at the new faces that were slowly becoming more visible. His mental facilities must be more damaged then he first suspected because the man his son had tried to kill was staring at him, visibly worried, while his son was taking his pulse, when had Spock become a doctor? His vision continued to clear and he realized that the female his son was dating was there as well as the physician who referred to him as a mythological fairy creature!

A few moments more and Sarek's vision was once again normal, he realized there were seven new beings now sitting around him in the cell with a fellow elder whose name he did not recall. He was relieved that the nausea was beginning to dissipate but his mind still felt clouded...Sarek paused...it felt...startled Sarek realized that his mental shields had all been destroyed and he actually felt! Suddenly his mind was rolling through dozens of emotions all at once, panic, confusion at their current situation, sadness at seeing the son that reminded him so much of his beloved wife, yet there was still joy at seeing his son again. Suddenly concern along with curiosity joined the mix as he contemplated how his son and fellow crew mates ended up in the cell with him. Just as Sarek was about to speak his 'son' began speaking in a most illogical tone.

"Physically he's alright, but mentally I have no clue what's going on in that brain ah his." McCoy explained as he took a step back from his crouch on the dusty floor as he checked his father in-law over. Suddenly Sarek appeared absolutely scandalized!

"My son your use of improper English Standard is most unbecoming of a Vulcan! It is most illogical, but somehow entertaining, your mother would most likely find it quite humorous." Sarek gulped his face suddenly becoming very pained, "I apologize it remains painful to recall your mother and suppress the urge to weep." yet again Sarek paused smiling slightly, another mood swing kicking in from the chocolate, "But Amanda would be most pleased to see that you have bonded with your...I believe the endearment is girlfriend? Do you plan on having a ceremony? You should have one on Earth as well, Amanda would have liked that." Sarek said innocently oblivious to the bug eyed stares he was receiving.

~Spock! You never told your father that you and Uhura broke up?!~ Bones screamed through the bond.

~Leonard I have not spoken to my father since he left for the colony~ Spock said obviously nervous.

~Well this will be interesting...what do we tell him first? We switched bodies? Your bonded to me and Bones? Or that your gonna have a baby?~ Jim asked sounding almost amused at this growing soap opera that their lives had become.

"Yes father we did plan to have an official ceremony but it is not to Lieutenant Uhura that I am bonded." Spock in Jim's body said.

~I will tell him~ Spock said rather resigned.

"I apologize blonde haired child whom my son once strangled, but I am not your father. I am Sarek of Vulcan you are James Kirk of Earth, did you know your irises remind me of the oceans on Earth? They are a fascinating sight, Vulcan had no bodies of water like those of Earth. But I can sense through your touch that you are bonded. To whom are you bonded?" Sarek began to ramble about Earth oceans and bonding ceremonies when Spock decided to cut him off.

"Father I am Spock, there was a transporter accident involving myself, Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy, we traded consciousness." Spock tried to explain.

"Fascinating! Is there no way to return you to your own physical form?" Sarek asked as he reached out and touched Spock's, Jim's, face forcefully as if to test that he was not wearing a mask. Spock pulled back obviously startled by his fathers drunk actions.

"There is a way but we have ran into...complications..."

"What kind of complications?" Sarek asked curiously.

"Father...my body...that is my physical form is...I am..."

"Spock's pregnant!" Jim screeched obviously panicking about how Sarek would react but couldn't stand the pressure of waiting any longer.

Sarek was silent, deathly silent, he stared at the man who had just screamed that his son was ka'khan. He stared at the man who claimed to be his son. Then he stared at the physical form of his son.

"That is...that is...illogical..." Sarek stuttered shocked by the news.

Spock attempted to quirk an eyebrow at his father's statement, "Father this is perfectly natural for a male Vulcan in a same sex relationship." Spock said as if pointing out the obvious.

"Yes for a full blooded Vulcan but you were created in a laboratory Spock, you are a hybrid, I made sure it was a physical impossibility for you to bear children-"

"You did what?!" Bones screamed absolutely outraged by what he had just heard. What kind of father would purposefully prevent his perfectly healthy child from having kids?!

Sarek jumped at the scream that came from his son's body, "It was logical.-"

"How is preventing your son from having kids logical?! Sounds pretty damn illogical to me!" Bones yelled again.

Scotty, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov had taken to exploring their cell and attempting to free Selik while silently pretending they couldn't hear the argument going on between their commanders and the Vulcan ambassador. They couldn't help but listen in when Sarek had begun to confess though.

"It is logical because the child of a hybrid will obviously be even more of a hybrid thus creating the potential for even more complications. Spock will be fortunate if the child even survives to term let alone both of them surviving the birth! I was attempting to prevent this pain by making it impossible to occur!" Sarek yelled outraged that his son was now in even more danger.

Spock was not sure what to say, his father had purposefully tried to prevent him from bearing children but in the same moment was also trying to protect his physical and emotional well being.

"Father while I am conflicted that you tried to stop this at the sake of my safety I must ask how it is possible because I am ka'khan." Spock asked.

Sarek stared off into space thinking, he too wanted to know how this was possible. It is not that he was not fascinated to know that he would have a grandchild, he truly was...happy...about it but he was also terrified...and perplexed. He and Amanda had discussed their child's fertility at great lengths. He had argued that the risk was too great while Amanda argued that it should be up to the child to decide whether or not they would bear children...Amanda had...Amanda!

"Your mother!" Sarek screamed at the room, "She!...she lied!...if your mother was alive! If your mother was here!...we...we would have words!" Sarek screeched as understanding dawned on him. The rest of the bridge crew including Selik were staring at Sarek completely baffled.

"Your mother made the final arrangements while putting together your genetic make-up because I was working off-planet. She lied." Sarek said almost smiling, startling the crew. Maybe it was the chocolate but Sarek quickly accepted his wife's lie and began to ponder more important things. "Who is the father?" Sarek asked his smile shrinking to a more neutral pose but still obviously happy.

This question got everyone's attention, who was the father? Would the genetics be determined by the body or the mind and soul?

Jim and Leonard shared a brief glance, fear in their eyes as they realized that someone would be left out. Someone would get hurt...but who?

Everyone was staring expectantly at Spock assuming he would have the logical answer. To their surprise he did not.

Spock opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, he truly did not know. If the genetics were determined by the body Spock knew the child would be Jim's, but how would that affect Leonard? If the genetics would be determined by their mind and soul the child was actually Jim and Leonard's, Spock would only be the surrogate...After several minutes of silent staring Spock answered the only way he could.

"I do not know Father." Spock barely whispered loud enough for the rest of the room to hear. This seemed to startle Sarek even more then finding out his son was ka'khan!

"Illogical, the male who penetrated your anus will be the father of the child." Sarek said oblivious to the wide eyed blushing stares he was receiving from the rest of his cell mates. Sulu quickly covered Chekov's ears as the Russian blushed a violent shade of red. Scotty was choking on air as he began to cough and quickly turned to hide his rapidly reddening face and control his breathing again. Uhura seemed to be trying not to laugh hysterically while Selik flushed pine green. Jim too was blushing ruby red while Leonard was lime green.

Spock and Sarek seemed to be the only ones unfazed, Sarek waiting for an answer while Spock seemed to worried to care how embarrassing his Father was acting.

How would this change things between the three of them?

Sarek apparently got impatient, "Spock unless you have had intercourse with someone other then your bondmate, there is only one logical answer. So tell me who is your mate?"

"Mates." Spock said still looking down.

"I apologize please repeat that." Sarek said shocked wondering if he heard what he thought he heard.

"Mates Father. I am bonded to both Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy." Spock said finally looking his father in the eye. Jim and Leonard held their breath as they waited for Sarek's response.

* * *

"Fascinating!"

~Well I wasn't expecting that response~ Leonard said sarcastically

~Is you're Father just that drugged up or is he really ok with this?~ Jim asked curiously

~The chocolate does not change his opinions it simply makes it impossible for him to keep any of his thoughts to himself as most Vulcan's would. So yes he is ok with this~ Spock said happily, glad they had finally explained everything.

"How did you manage such a bond? Why did you chose both males? Why are you no longer with the female? How does physical intimacy work with two mates? The mind-meld must have an incredible affect if you all receive triple the stimulation! I am curious to see how having two male mates will affect your Pon Farr...you did inform them of this correct?" Sarek suddenly stopped rambling, he wanted an answer to this very important question.

~Your what?~ Both Jim and Bones asked.

At Spock's slightly guilty blush Sarek got his answer. "You have not! Spock you could seriously harm your mates especially if you become defensive!"

"Ok can someone explain what y'all are talking about?" Bones interrupted.

"Yes, Pon Farr is the Vulcan time of mating. It occurs every seven years starting when the male Vulcan enters adulthood. In un-bonded males their blood begins to boil, the only way to stop the process is to bond and mate." Sarek began in a lecturing kind of mood.

"Well it wont happen to Spock if are already bonded right?" Jim asked.

"Incorrect. With a bonded male the burn is shared between mates thus the solution is to mate until the blood fever is gone and the mating drive has ceased in both mates, or in your case all three mates. If the fires of Pon Farr can not be extinguished the affected members will die." Sarek finished seriously but with a melancholy tone as if he had just given a lecture to an academy class on how to brush their teeth!

Selik and Spock were both blushing.

~So you have to have sex or die?~ Jim asked on the verge of hysterical laughter.

~As my bondmates you must as well or you will die too~ Spock said seriously but with a hint of smugness.

~Ok really darlin' I get why you didn't tell us yet but shouldn't we be focusing on other things...like I don't know where the hell is your brother? Or how do we get your dad sobered up? Or maybe how do we get out of this cell!?~ Leonard demanded slightly annoyed.

"It is quite adorable to see you three communicating telepathically." Sarek said wistfully.

Spock, Jim and Leonard's heads shot up at that.

~How can he tell?~ Jim asked

"I have seen many Vulcan bondmates communicate this way, I recognize the signs." Sarek answered their unasked question.

"Ok so how are we gonna get outa here?" Jim turned and asked his crew who had sat down on the cell floor engaged in their own conversations trying not to eavesdrop.

* * *

**So whatchya think? Sarek has totally lost it yes I know but it's funny right? (I hope) Cant wait to see what happens when he gets a hangover...Sybok will get more involved in the next chapter. Any questions? Comments? Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Plan? What Plan?

**Firstly I apologize profusely on how late this is! I've had an...interesting...last few weeks and have been too sick, injured or busy to write anything worth reading. I admit I rewrote this chapter six times before I was able to live with it. This is actually two chapters converted to one. In my opinion this chapter is kinda slow, but I couldn't think of how else to write it! Anyway I hope you enjoy! Oh warnings for this include slight language, nothing over the top, possibilities of death, but no one dies, yet, um I think that's it? Maybe sadness. **

Plan A - Z

* * *

"Jim there is no way its that easy!" Bones said in disbelief as Jim explained his plan.

"And why not? Think about it Bones. Spock already said the chains are just plain old boring, normal chains. Since your the one with Vulcan strength right now you need to break Sarek and Selik free!" Jim explained.

"I get that part Jim I'm just saying don't you think this is too easy? I mean did the crazy guy really just leave us here so we could turn around and walk out? Or is there some crazy booby-trap that as soon as we walk out the door we all get fried? He-"

"Bones believe me I know, I get it. Even if it is a trap we still need to try! But I think its a distraction, maybe we are just being held here so Sybok can do whatever it is he's doing then by the time we escape he'll already be done! I know the risks...but we have to try."

"I agree with Jim." Chorused the Spock's. Jim snickered at the echo in the room, Bones just rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Fine, I'll try it." Leonard said surrendering.

Walking up to where Selik was chained, Bones grabbed the chains with both hands and took a fighting stance to brace himself. He paused a moment looking down at the old man that his bondmate would become. Selik seemed to read his mind as he looked up and stared into his younger forms eyes. Knowing Leonard was nervous Selik did something very un-Vulcan, he smiled.

Bones almost gasped at the smile, it was so real and held so much, trust. Leonard quickly closed his eyes and pulled at the chains in his grasp.

For a paralyzing millisecond nothing happened, then the stone walls cracked and the chains snapped. The entire room let out a breath they didn't even realize they had been holding.

"Way to go Bones!" Jim screeched as he jumped in the air, "Now Sarek!"

"Jim please assist me in supporting him, he appears to have lost consciousness again." Spock said as he crouched down to check on his father. Jim rushed right over as Leonard grabbed hold of Sarek's chains and quickly snapped them as well. Sarek fell limp into the arms of Spock and Jim.

Spock attempted to shake his father back into consciousness but he was out to the world.

"Chekov, Sulu, come give us a hand moving Sarek!" Jim ordered. Sulu wordlessly moved over to assist them, while Chekov almost seemed to bounce over. Scotty was circling their bared cell looking for any weak spots or any larger gaps, with no luck, while Uhura assisted...by mostly just keeping the man company.

"Dr. McCoy, if you could assist me. If you would brace yourself and pull the bar in front of you and I will do the same with the bar parallel to it so we may create a space large enough for us to escape through." Leonard wordlessly got up to pry the bars apart.

Imagine his, and everyone else's, shock when he pulled the bar and it tore out of its socket! Bones was so surprised by how easily he pulled the bar out that he stumbled backwards and fell flat on his butt.

"Ok that was too easy!" Bones squeaked from his new position on the floor.

"I agree." Selik said gravely looking at the place the metal bar had just been, "Jim may have been correct. I will carry Sarek, I suggest we vacate the premises as quickly as possible." Selik instructed as he turned and effortlessly lifted the unconscious Sarek from the arms of the four humans attempting to carry him.

"This is definitely getting suspicious guys." Uhura added unnecessarily as they all slunk through the newly made gap in their prison cell.

"Aye but I'd rather walk inta a trap then fester in that damn cell another minute longa! We all be starvin', an that wee cell does little for privacy!" Scotty complained.

"Meester Scott is right. Da cell vas wery...open." Chekov said blushing. Sulu started laughing.

"You only think that cause you've needed the little ensign's room since we were on the bridge!" Sulu answered.

"Hey at least you're all guys! How do you think I feel? Trapped with so much testosterone for 4 hours!" Uhura demanded as they all continued down the dark corridor looking for the exit.

Spock, Jim and Bones lead the way, Selik carried Sarek a few paces behind them while Scotty, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov took up the back. All were phaser-less and communicator-less, blindly making their way through the building being used as their prison.

* * *

They had been walking for 22.371 minutes, according to Spock, when they finally reached what they hoped was the exit.

Jim cautiously opened the door, Spock and Bones flanking either side of him. They were all suddenly blinded by sunlight and basking in the extreme heat of New Vulcan as the door led them to the rest of the planet.

They all took a blissful second to breath in fresh air when Selik broke the silence.

"Fascinating." Seven heads jerked around in every direction trying to discern what is so 'fascinating', they didn't see anything except the homes of other Vulcans.

"What is it Selik?" Jim asked.

"The house to our right is Sarek's."

Sarek apparently woke at the mention of his house because suddenly he was wiggling out of Selik's arms...and promptly fell to the ground, flat on his stomach and his face...

Before anyone could even react Sarek popped up onto his feet, "Excellent you have managed to get us home!" Sarek said happily as he started walking down the street to his home, completely oblivious to the stares he was receiving, the crew and Selik followed immediately behind him. "I apologize for leaving guests unattended but there are several calls I must make!" Sarek said as he opened his door, "Spock will make tea for you all!" Sarek cheered as he walked into his house and quickly disappeared.

Spock raised both eyebrows as he watched his father leave.

~Any idea what that was about?~ Jim asked through their bond trying not to laugh.

~Negative. But apparently I am making tea~ Spock said equal parts amused and confused.

~He's still drunk! How is he not experiencing hangover symptoms yet?~ Bones asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Selik any idea where Sarek hides his communications desk? We need to try hailing the Enterprise as well as Starfleet." Jim questioned.

"Hide? I highly doubt Sarek hides the communications desk Jim." Selik replied teasing, he raised a hand to stop Jim from commenting, "I believe he has a second line in the kitchen. Follow me."

"Alright. You four see if you can find anything we can use to defend ourselves. Keep a lookout for anything suspicious outside, Spock, Bones and I are gonna hail Pike for immediate back up then try hailing the ship and see if we can get beamed back up. Dismissed." Kirk ordered.

* * *

"Jim! Where the hell are you?! You and your entire command team abandon the Enterprise, leaving me with frantic ensigns asking how to run the ship and Admiralty breathing down my neck demanding to know what the hell is going on with Starfleet's best ship! What-"

"Chris! I didn't abandon anything! We were abducted! Sybok, Spock's brother, beamed me and my team to the colony. We've been trapped in prison the past four hours and just managed to reach Sarek's house after escaping by ourselves, thank you very much! Now what do you want us to do because right now we are kinda stranded?" Jim asked hotly.

Pike didn't know what to say, he had no idea Dr. McCoy could be so authoritative and he was shocked if not pissed that this Sybok character had not only endangered Jim and his team's lives but the lives of everyone on the Enterprise.

After a few moments of silent staring Pike realized they were waiting for him to say something. "Um I appreciate your information Dr. McCoy but I really need to talk to Jim about all of this and-" Jim cut him off again.

"Chris I am Jim. Bones, Spock and I were involved in a transporter accident and switched bodies." Jim said seriously, Pike's eyes widen like saucers. "Spock's in my body and Bones is in his." Jim finished.

Pike looked like a shuttle craft in front of the torpedo banks of a Klingon war-bird. He looked like a dying fish as his mouth gaped open and shut but no sound escaped. After a tense few moments Pike finally managed a single reply, "...seriously?" he chocked out.

"Affirmative. Yep. Yes sir." the trio said all at once making Pike's eyes grow even wider. Pike shook his head like he was trying to get water out of his ears.

"Okay. Okay." he started as he put his hands out like he was trying to force the information he had just received away from him. "We'll talk about this, " he gestured to the three of them, "later. First we need to get you and your command team back on the Enterprise. The USS Magdalena is already on her way and should be there within the next two hours or so. They'll back you up. Get Sybok in custody by whatever means possible. Good luck gentlemen. I expect answers to...everything...when this is over. Pike out."

The screen went black and the trio was once again left staring at their own reflections.

* * *

"Enterprise. Come in Enterprise." Jim signaled the ship, frustration and worry growing as he received no reply for the third time.

"What's going on up there?!" Bones questioned angrily, feeling all of Jim's stress which only added to his own.

"Jim! Spock! Dr. McCoy!" Selik called as he rushed back into the kitchen earning the trio's immediate attention, "Jim, Lieutenant's Sulu and Uhura, Ensign Chekov and Commander Scott have all been beamed away!" Selik explained showing a small bit of worry in his Vulcan features.

"What do you mean beamed away!?" Jim screeched.

"Exactly as I have said one moment they were their then the next they were glowing with the white colors of the transporter beam and then they were gone. I believe they have been beamed back to the Enterprise, hopefully by another part of your crew." Selik explained.

"My god! What do we do now?" Bones asked.

"We wait for them to contact us." Spock said gravely.

* * *

"What in all that be holy is goin' on!?" Scotty demanded as he, Sulu, Chekov and Uhura were suddenly materialized on the all too familiar transporter pad of the Enterprise, or by the looks of it, what was left of the Enterprise.

"Commander Scott!" some young ensign cried from behind the transporter controls. The control board looked like someone had torn it apart and put it back together with duck tape. Wires were exposed and dangling about as pieces sparked and sizzled. Panels of the walls of the transporter room were missing or strewn about the floor and the room was filled with a low hanging smoke.

"Commander! Sir we are being attacked from the inside! A Vulcan beamed aboard the ship and is terrorizing the crew! He has torn apart almost every piece of equipment on the ship sir! All engines are down, communications was blown up, the transporter has been crushed and 43% of the crew members have been knocked unconscious with the Vulcan nerve pinch! The power is draining and we are barely able to remain in orbit!" The young ensign seemed like she was about to start crying!

Scotty was already off the platform and examining the controls, "Ensign what is your name?" Scotty asked calmly.

"Brooks sir, Kimberly Brooks." Ensign Brooks replied trying to calm down.

"Aye, now tell me Brooks how did ye manage to beam the four of us back up? How did ye even know where we were?" Scotty asked.

"We didn't at first sir. The ship suddenly lurched and Lieutenant Davis was the first to the bridge to see that you had all disappeared. Security was called up once the ship was stabilized and they viewed the bridge security tapes and found that you had been beamed down. Several crew from engineering rushed to the transporter to try and beam you back up but they were met by a deranged Vulcan! They were all knocked unconscious by the nerve pinch or from being physically attacked. Security tried to interfere but their phasers were useless! The Vulcan was hit directly several times and it didn't even phase him! He started tearing everything he could get his hands on to bits! Then whatever crew members he ran into he attacked! The crew that are still uninjured are trying to fix whatever they can so we can signal for help. Ensign Thomas and I repaired the transporter as much as we could so we could beam you back. We used so much power just beaming the four of you that Thomas was knocked out when the transporter electrocuted him!" Brooks explained as she pointed to the unconscious man propped up against the wall, this time she really did begin to cry.

"Ensign, ye have done brilliantly fer what ye have been handed. Las, ye shall stay with me and we will try and repair the transporter so we may beam up the Captain, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy. Uhura, take Chekov and Sulu and gather up as many of the crew as ya can find. We are gonna kick that Vulcan's ass and save the Enterprise!"

"Will do Scotty!" Uhura said determination in her eyes as she gave Scotty a quick hug.

"Aye sir!" replied Chekov and Sulu as they moved to the hallways ready to face whatever was out there.

* * *

"Chekov, head down to engineering. Take anyone you find along the way with you so they can help you and watch your back. Sulu, go to Med-bay, see if any of the security personal are conscious and able to defend themselves again. Like I told Pavel take anyone you find along the way with you. If either of you run into Sybok do NOT engage him unless you have the power to take him out completely. No more of our crew gets hurt today, ok?" Uhura ordered as she split them up.

" Yes ma'am!" they choiroused and turned around to walk away, Chekov turned back.

"Uhura, vat vill you be doing?" he asked.

Uhura gave him a small smile but held a devious gleam in her eyes, "I'm heading to the bridge. I'll try to get a signal out to Starfleet that we need help them I'll signal the Captain and the Commanders that we are alive and working on a solution to get them back to us." Uhura explained with determination in her voice, "Don't worry Pavel, we are going to kick Sybok's ass even if it means the only way to get rid of him is to throw him out an airlock, because believe me, I will do it!" with that has her parting words Uhura turned on her heels and left for the bridge. Chekov stared after her for a moment before finally turning and heading for the bowels of the ship.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sulu cried as he passed his tenth unconscious crewmen in the two minutes that had past since he left Uhura and Pavel. After the third he was beginning to wonder if should start dragging them to Sick-bay but when the fourth unconscious person he found turned out to be Dr. M'Benga, he knew that at the moment it was a lost cause. He had no idea if Chapel was still in Sick-bay or if she was even conscious, thankfully he didn't have to wait very long to find out.

Five minutes later Sulu arrived at Sick-bay, or the place that was once Sick-bay and if Dr. McCoy saw the mess it was in now it would soon be a cemetery. There was glass all over the floor, wires were hanging out of the wall where a bio bed once lay and there was paperwork, spilled viles and medications all across the room.

"Sulu! Where in gods name have you been!?" the all too familiar voice of Christine Chapel asked as she rushed around trying to clean up the mess and make her several dozen unconscious and injured patients comfortable.

"It's a long story Ms. Chapel. Have any of the security team woken up yet?" Sulu asked trying not to sound too hopeful but knowing he was failing.

"I'm sorry sir, it's going to be at least an hour until any of them are awake and conscious enough to be of any use to you. I know Vulcan's are an endangered species and all but this is one Vulcan I'd love to kill right now! I've got dozens of patients that I can't even help! Dr. M'Benga is missing, Dr. McCoy disappeared from the ship, all my nurses are unconscious or injured, all the bio beds have been taken so I now have patients lying on the floor! That psycho destroyed the labs so any medications I could have given are now strewn across the floor covered in glass! I-"

"Christine! Breath!" Sulu screeched as nurse Chapel started to get more and more hysterical, "I'll help in anyway I can. Dr. McCoy is stranded on the planet at the moment and M'Benga is unconscious in the corridors. Let's clean up in here then I'll help move more patients in here and out of the hallway. We'll get through this."

* * *

"Vat now!" Chekov screamed at the control board he was repairing as it blared another warning signal in his ears.

Engineering wasn't any better off than Sick-bay unfortunately. The matter-antimatter had been shut off, but thankfully was undamaged. Sadly both impulse engines and the warp core were severely damaged and the dilithium crystals had cracked. There were spares on board...but no telling where they were at this point. Engineering looked like a tornado had come through and thrown every piece of equipment on its side after ripping it apart and smashing it back together. All the control boards had been destroyed so even if they could fix the engines there was nothing to control and monitor them with.

Unlike Sulu though, Chekov had found a few viable crewmen...sort of. He found three yeoman, a linguist, two physicists from the science department and an engineer - with a broken arm. Commander Scott was going to kill several people, one person just wouldn't be enough, when he saw the state of his poor engines.

The engineer was instructing the three yeoman on repairing control boards, slowly but surely they were succeeding. Thankfully for Pavel the two physicists knew enough about engineering to work on repairing the warp core and replacing the dilithium crystals without instruction. Thank Spock for forcing his department to know how to do almost everything on the ship! The linguist on the other hand...she just swept up the shards of metal and wiring that now covered the engine room floor.

"Sir what does this do?" the linguist, midshipmen Hays, asked as she handed Chekov a piece of the broken circuit board he was repairing and nearly dropped it back on the ground.

"Ve careful vet dat! Chekov screeched as he dove for the circuit piece before it hit the ground. He stood and glared at the midshipman cradling the circuit in his hands, "Vlease just clean up de mess!"

"Yes sir!" the midshipmen said still smiling.

"Ve are doomed." Chekov mumbled to himself as he turned back to his control panel as it shot sparks at him once again.

* * *

"This is almost too easy." Uhura said as she stepped into the turbo lift, "Bridge!" she ordered the computer. The lift creaked and moaned as it started up and Uhura briefly wondered if it had been a good idea to use the lift instead of the Jefferies tubes, oh well no going back now!

On her brief journey to the bridge Uhura had passed several crewmen, unconscious or otherwise. But instead of following her own orders Nyota sent every crewmen she passed in another direction to go repair this or that while she alone continued to make her way to the bridge.

The turbo lift doors barely slid open enough for Uhura to exit them and a small part of her wished she hadn't when she saw the state of the Bridge.

The Captain's chair had been torn from the floor and was leaning on a cracked view screen while two young ensigns were scrambling around trying to repair what was left of the helm and navigation system. Her own communications board was damaged but nothing she couldn't fix on her own, thankfully.

Spock's science station on the other hand was damaged beyond repair, it would have to be taken out and completely replaced. The top panel was missing and what was left of the system was burnt and still smoking. It looked like Sybok had come in and jumped on Spock's station repeatedly then set it on fire. The sight of it was somewhat...ominous to Uhura.

Without even speaking to the ensigns that were trying to repair the helm she walked over to her own station and began repairs. Within thirty minutes she could have a message to Starfleet and another to the Captain.

* * *

"Jim you must stop pacing." Spock said letting the slightest bit of annoyance seep through the bond to make sure Jim actually stopped this time, he did, only to sit down next to Spock and start tapping his foot.

Scotty, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov had disappeared forty seven minutes ago and they still had no idea where they were and if they were ok. Using Sarek's communication desk they had tried reaching the Enterprise with no luck. Spock hypothesized that that the system was down but there was nothing to worry about...

Sarek himself was still locked in his office and from the sound of it he was talking to himself or he was very animatedly talking to someone on the phone, either way Spock and Selik both hoped he wasn't making a fool of himself.

* * *

"Uhura. Come in Lieutenant Uhura!"

"Scotty! You got the comm system back online! You really are a miracle worker!" Nyota praised the engineer as she continued to work on her communications consul.

"Nyota! We have a bit of a problem!" Scotty said nervously. Uhura groaned.

"Now what?" she asked aggravated, what else could go wrong today?

"Weel I got da sensors back online as well and it appears our wee Vulcan friend is still onboard but I cannae discern where exactly."

"Okay so the asshole is still onboard, we already figured that, what are you not telling me?" Uhura asked knowing he was avoiding something.

Scotty sighed, "That bloody Vulcan hacked da navigational system! He managed ta program coordinates for our next destination in before he destroyed the consul. The moment the helm came back online his new coordinates became active! If we cannae stop da programming in twenty seven minutes we will be hitting warp nine and der will be nae stopping it!" Scotty explained brokenly.

His poor Enterprise was being over run from the inside and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You can't override it?" Uhura asked desperately.

"I'm trying!" Scotty cried, "If I cannae stop it I will have to beam the Captain and the Commanders back to de Enterprise or we leave for heaven knows where without them!" Uhura saw the same problem Scotty was and the same problem she knew her Commanders would see,

"Can you modify the transporter in some way?" she asked hopeful.

"I can try but there are no guarantees if I cannae test it on something first..." Scotty explained.

"I'll send a message to the Captain and let them know our options. Uhura out." Nyota said as she fixed the last of her consul and hung up on Scotty not needing to hear the 'Aye'.

* * *

"Enterprise to Captain Kirk, come in Captain Kirk." Sarek's comm link blinked as a message from the Enterprise rang through.

Jim dove for the comm button, finally someone was able to respond! "Kirk hear! God is it good to hear your voice Uhura! Is everyone else alright? How'd you get back to the ship? Is the crew alright?" Jim began frantically rattling off questions. Spock and McCoy calmly walked up beside him and took a seat around the communications screen.

"Captain we have several problems. First Sybok beamed to the ship when he beamed us down. Half the crew is unconscious but as far as I know no fatalities." Uhura began to explain.

"That son of a bitch!" Jim and Bones both screamed at once.

"Sir, there's more. Besides knocking out most of the crew he has also destroyed or severely damaged almost every piece of equipment on the ship. An ensign managed to repair the transporter enough to beam us back up. Chekov and Sulu are gathering what crew they can and fixing as much as possible. I got the comm back online and Scotty is working on modifying the transporter to beam you three back up."

"Separately Lieutenant, do not forget." Spock reminded quickly.

"Actually that's the problem." Uhura said

"You mean everything else you just said aint the problem?!" Bones asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately it gets worse." Uhura said solemnly, "Before breaking the navigation consul Sybok somehow managed to hack the system and program a new destination. We didn't know until we got the system back online a few minutes ago. If Scotty can't stop it in the next seventeen minutes the Enterprise will be forced to take off, to an unknown location, at warp nine. The Enterprise will most likely blow up before we can even reach that speed because Sybok damaged both engines and the warp core. Right now our options are to beam you up or leave you behind." Uhura said solemly as she hung her head unable to look at her Commanders.

"Why can't you just beam us up one at a time right now?" Jim asked trying to think of another way.

"We don't have enough power sir. When I said Sybok damaged everything I meant everything. We are working as fast as we can but we have less then half the crew available to help us!" Uhura cried still not able to look up.

Jim remained silent, too furious to even think straight. No furious wasn't a strong enough word to describe the -the burning hatred he felt for Sybok in that moment. Not only had that monster hurt his crew and destroyed his ship but now he was threatening the lives of everyone on the Enterprise. He was threatening the lives of his family. Jim briefly thought this might really be a no win scenario.

Leonard was stunned into silence. He worried about the crew he was unable to help, he worried if his staff was surviving, he'll he wondered if his staff was even conscious! Leonard worried for their safety but mostly he worried how they would survive this. If they were left behind they would never get over the grief of losing their crew. If they beamed up would Jim, Spock and himself survive the loss of their child?

There was a plethora of emotions running through Spock forcing him to stay quiet. He felt a burning anger from Jim and crippling worry from Leonard. But the strongest emotion he felt was his own and it was fear. Spock was calculating the likelihood of survival and there was no favorable outcome. If they beamed up now they would die with their crew. The engines had a 87.864% chance of rupturing before they could reach warp nine, thus killing everyone on board. If they were left behind there was a 98.526% probability that they would not survive the pain and grief of losing not only the Enterprise and their crew but their family and their home.

So their options were death or death? How could they chose?

"Nyota," Spock said finally breaking the silence. Uhura's head snapped up, she had tears running down her cheeks, "Please comm us one minute before the Enterprise is forced to leave. We will inform you of our decision then." Spock said quietly.

"Aye sir." Uhura said sounding small, then the comm went black.

* * *

~I guess we know what we have to do~ Jim said solemnly through their minds

~Do you think we'll be okay?~ Bones asked trying not to sound like he was begging.

~I believe we will survive...but it will be...difficult~ Spock supplied. Both Spock and Jim felt a slight warmth radiate off Bones.

~Live or die, I just need to say that I love you both~ Bones said somewhat happily.

~Me too~

~I as well, my T'hy'la~

* * *

"Cap'in, there's one minute left." Scotty said as he commed the trio sounding dreadful.

"Any progress Scotty?" Jim asked not really expecting any and planning to go through with it either way.

"I tried to adjust the transporter sir but nothing is definite if I cannae test it first sir." Scotty said sounding ashamed of himself.

"It's alright Scotty, whenever you are ready beam us up." Scotty gave them all a look giving off the impression that he was somewhat surprised but had still expected the same answer.

"Are ye positive Cap'in? I cannae guarantee that it'll work."

"Three to beam up Commander Scott." Jim said sounding optimistic.

~Technically four~ Bones said smiling. Spock gave them both a small smile.

"...A-Aye sirs...I'm so sorry, truly I am..." Scotty said tearily.

* * *

"Es der nothing you can do?" Chekov asked helplessly as Sulu frantically tried to disengage the new navigation course.

"I'm working on it!" Sulu shouted a little too forcefully. Chekov suddenly ran to the turbo lift and away from the bridge. Sulu rolled his eyes, he knew he'd need to apologize but now was not the time.

"Twenty-seven seconds to departcher." The computer supplied unhelpfully. Sulu was frantically pulling at wires hoping to just stop the entire system. Suddenly the turbo lift doors swished open again revealing a red faced and panting Chekov running towards him.

"Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve-" the computer counted down.

Chekov came running in, a ferocious look in his eyes as he charged towards the helmsman and his consul. "Pavel what are you-" Sulu didn't even have time to finish his sentence as he jumped out of the way and Pavel ran the navigation consul through with a sword sending sparks flying through the air.

"Nine, eight, sev-" the computer croacked as the sword ran through its circuit boards and once again destroyed the consul.

Sulu was momentarily speechless, "Well that's one way to do it." Sulu mumbled wondering why he hadn't thought of that himself, "Wait a minute is that my Katana?"

"Call Commander Scott! Maybe ve are not too late!" Chekov cried

* * *

"Transporter room to Sick-bay. Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Dr. McCoy have been beamed back aboard and they are all unconscious." Nyota cried as she held onto Scotty who was crying too.

* * *

**I swear I'm not evil! I will update as soon as I can. I'm traveling out of the country (out of the US) and have little to no internet access. But I promise I will update when I can. On a completely different note, any thoughts/requests for baby names (that's a hint btw)? Boy or girl? I haven't decided so I'll take opinions on both! **


End file.
